Amores del pasado aparecen en el presente
by Yolo-Phycho Doll
Summary: Un viejo amigo del ojiverde de la universidad aparece nuevamente en su vida y jura que esta vez logrará obtener el corazón de Ritsu luego de que este lo rechazara en su juventud. ¿Takano dejará que esto pase? ¿Por qué pasó Ritsu cuando se creyó usado por Saga-sempai? Raiting T porque soy paranoica. Primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal en el departamento Doncella de manga shoujo en la editorial Marukawa, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y se respiraba la paz en el ambiente. Esperen ¿de qué estoy hablando? Era el fin de ciclo y aquello solo podría ser llamado como un infierno, el lugar estaba hecho un asco había storyboards regados por todas partes, y lo peor de todo eran los editores los cuales parecían estar al borde del colapso.

Hatori gritaba al teléfono -Yoshikawa-sensei ¡¿cómo que apenas va a la mitad del escrito?! Mino llevaba documentos de un lado a otro, sin estar realmente consiente de lo que hacía. Kisa se encontraba semiinconsciente recostado en su escritorio, y en cuanto a Takano y Ritsu…

-¡Onodera donde rayos está tu manuscrito!

-¡Salgo ahora mismo a recogerlo, no me estés gritando!

La atmósfera los ponía más irritantes que de costumbre y mientras que Takano solo quería liberar el estrés junto a su amado, Ritsu no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

En fin solo otro día común y corriente como cualquiera en Marukawa.

Al final todo se resolvió, los manuscritos habían sido entregados a la imprenta siendo el de Yoshikawa-sensei el último en llegar y todos habían sido libres de irse y de alejarse lo más posible de cualquier cosa que les recordara al trabajo. Bueno, todos menos uno.

-¡¿Quieres soltar mi mano?!

\- Prometiste que volveríamos juntos a casa.

-¡Yo no te prometí nada lo decidiste tu solo! Y estoy caminando contigo ¿no? Suéltame Takano-san

-Si te suelto vas a salir corriendo

Onodera dejó de pelear al darse cuenta de que Takano sabía sus intenciones desde el inicio, no es como si estuviera haciendo muchos esfuerzos por liberrarse. Nunca lo admitiría ni para sí mismo, pero le gustaba que Takano se mostrase cariñoso con él.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del elevador en su edificio Takano volvió a hablar –Ritsu hoy cenarás conmigo

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Quién te crees para decidir eso?

-Tu jefe

Onodera no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, aún mantenía su mano apresada entre las suyas, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir murmurando por lo bajo.

Takano al escucharlo solo suspiró ¿por qué no podía ser un poco más sincero con sus sentimientos como cuando tenía 15 años? Sabía que eso era en parte culpa suya, OK tal vez era toda su culpa, pero aun así no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que le había pasado con ese lindo chico que se sonrojaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Al pensar en ello miró a su casi novio y se dio cuenta de que este lo había estado observando, al saberse descubierto Onodera se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Takano al ver este gesto sonrió ¿tal vez las cosas no habían cambiado tanto o realmente se estaba abriendo paso en el corazón del castaño testarudo? Sinceramente esperaba que fuera la segunda.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en su piso Takano apretó un poco más fuerte la mano del ojiverde, sabía que intentaría un último intento de escape, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que este ya no intentaba golpearlo como antes, eso le daba esperanzas.

Sin embargo al llegar a sus departamentos se dieron cuenta de que había alguien frente a la puerta de Ritsu tocando el timbre sin parar y que se giró al oírlos llegar. Se veía que era extranjero y llevaba un par de maletas grandes, al ver a Ritsu corrió a abrazarlo.

-Ritchi, my love finally you have come, I was beginning to think you did disregard me or I was in the wrong department! (¡Ritchi, amorcito por fin llegas estaba empezando a creer que me ignorabas o me había equivocado de departamento!)- exclamó.

 _Hola queridos lectores que decidieron aventurarse a leer este fic, se los agradezco muchísimo._

 _Como ya informé es mi primer fic y estoy muy emocionada ¡yyyeeiiii!_

 _Será un longfic y espero que les agrade_

 _Cualquier comentario bien intencionado es bien recibido_

 _Espero realmente no tardarme en actualizar_

 _Atte. Yolo-Phycho Doll_


	2. Chapter 2

Queridos lectores que leen por primera vez mi fic bienvenidos, y a los que me siguen les digo bienvenidos otra vez. De antemano gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic espero que en realidad les agrade. Lo escribí con todo mi amor solo para ustedes y se agradecen mucho sus comentarios. Trataré que los capítulos sean más largos, pero a veces se me seca el cerebro.

Vanessa Wolf-Neru Wolfe: Gracias por comentar. Yo estaba como: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Mi primer comentariooooo! Estoy tan feliiiiiiiizzzzz! Si veremos muchos celos por parte de Takano. Gracias por tu comentario juro solemnemente que no defraudaré tus expectativas con esta historia.

Riruka: Si lo se quedó muy corto, quería hacerlo más largo pero mi mente no dio para más, este quedó un poco más largo, no sé cómo hiciste para adivinar que tendría los ojos azules. Espero no decepcionarte.

Zryvanirkic: Ya no tienes que esperar aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste.

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, solo la historia y mi personaje OC, tal vez use un par más.

Sin más a leer. ¡YYYEEEIII!

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en su piso Takano apretó un poco más fuerte la mano del ojiverde, sabía que intentaría un último intento de escape, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que este ya no intentaba golpearlo como antes, eso le daba esperanzas.

Sin embargo al llegar a sus departamentos se dieron cuenta de que había alguien frente a la puerta de Ritsu tocando el timbre sin parar y que se giró al oírlos llegar. Se veía que era extranjero y llevaba un par de maletas grandes, al ver a Ritsu corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Ritchi, my love finally you have come, I was beginning to think that you did disregard me or I was in the wrong department! (¡Ritchi, amorcito por fin llegas, estaba empezando a crees que me ignorabas o me había equivocado de departamento!)- exclamó.

Capítulo 2

-What the hell are you doing here Adian?! Let me go right now! (¡¿Qué demonios estás hacienda aquí Adrian?! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!)-Decía Ritsu mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de ese hombre.

-But sweetie I have not seen you in ages! The only thing I want is you in my arms like this forever. (¡Pero caramelito no te he visto en mucho tiempo! Lo único que quiero es tenerte así en mis brazos por siempre).

-Stop talking nonsense! Let me go! (¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido! ¡Suéltame!)

Mientras esa discusión seguía Takano miraba con rabia a ese hombre que abrazaba tan confianzudamente a Ritsu sin soltarlo en ningún momento y además se refería a él con nombres tan cariñosos, pues si bien no entendía completamente lo que decían comprendía que ese sujeto estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el castaño y este a pesar de que trataba de quitárselo de encima no trataba de golpearlo de la misma manera que lo hacía con él cuando comenzó a acosarlo, perdón, a pretenderlo.

Takano-san miró detenidamente a ese hombre, era alto, probablemente tenía su misma altura y una complexión delgada pero fuerte, de piel blanca, su cabello era rubio con mechas rojizas pintadas aleatoriamente y usaba un corte rebelde y juvenil. Sus ojos eran de un vivido celeste y estaban pintados con un delineador negro. Vestía un par de cargo pants* de color marrón claro, una camiseta roja con las palabras VanaN'ice - Imitation Black escritas, una gabardina negra, botas de estilo militar y un par de cadenas con diferentes dijes colgaban de su cuello.

Para Takano ese hombre tenía pinta de ser un vago sin empleo, un roquero al cual le importaba más su música que su futuro y sin objetivos claros en su vida. Se preguntaba de donde es que su castaño lo conocía, no creía que frecuentaran los mismos sitios de entretenimiento, ambos se veían claramente como el agua y el aceite. Pero el hecho de que ambos se hablaran en inglés y la actitud casi melosa que tenía hacia su amado le confundían, sin mencionar que le molestaban en demasía.

Finalmente cansado de ser ignorado decidió recordarles su presencia y carraspeó para captar la atención de los "tortolitos" que seguían enfrascados en su discusión, al oírlo ambos voltearon a verlo. Ritsu que estaba algo colorado por la anterior discusión se sonrojó completamente al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de su jefe.

-Onodera, no seas descortés ¿podrías presentarme a tu amigo?- dijo con un sonrisa forzada mientras fulminaba con la mirada al dichoso "amigo" el cual había liberado al ojiverde del abrazo pero mantenía un brazo rodeando su cintura.

-Yes Ritchi, don't be rude and give me my welcome kiss. (Si Ritchi, no seas grosero y dame mi beso de bienvenida).

Ritsu al oír eso último y notar la mirada asesina de Takano le dio un codazo en el estómago con lo cual por fin lo soltó para sobarse la zona adolorida.-¡No digas tonterías! Además puedes hablar japonés, si quieres ser cortés preséntate tú mismo.

-You are bad. (Eres malo)- Dijo haciendo un puchero infantil que hizo a Ritsu rodar los ojos de exasperación, antes de dirigir la mirada a Takano el cual volvía a molestarse al ver que estos lo ignoraban nuevamente.-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Adrian Dust, soy un amigo de Ritsu de la universidad, discúlpeme por la escena de antes, pero no nos habíamos visto en persona hace años y la emoción me dominó-dijo en un perfecto japonés con un ligero acento.

Takano se sorprendió al oírlo hablar ciertamente podía hablar japonés como había mencionado el castaño, pero no se imaginó pudiera hablar en un tono tan respetuoso y elegante considerando su apariencia, además ese nombre "Adrian Dust" estaba seguro que lo había escuchado en alguna parte. Sin embargo, no permitió que alguno de sus pensamientos se reflejara en su rostro, por lo cual con el mismo tono respondió: -El gusto es mío, soy Takano Masamune, soy el jefe de Onodera y su vecino. –Quiso agregar y _su amor actual_ , pero estaba seguro de que el castaño no lo dejaría tocarlo por lo menos en dos meses.

-¡Oh sí! Ritsu me habló de usted, es su jefe en el departamento de edición de manga shojou ¿no es así?

A Takano no le gustó como dijo esto último, como si despreciara o viera de menos su trabajo. Al parecer si tenían algo en común pues Ritsu solía pensar parecido antes de enterarse de la cantidad de trabajo que requería sacar los tomos de los mangas.

Ritsu decidió interferir pues también se dio cuenta de ello. –De cualquier manera Adrian ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No es que me desagrade verte, pero ni siquiera me dijiste que vendrías.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, además te dije la última vez que hablamos que quería verte

-Pero no esperaba que vinieras en esta época del año, espera… ¿No viniste aqui solo para escapar de tu editor, vedad?- lo último lo preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos. Takano se sorprendió _¿Entonces no es un vago desempleado y además era un autor?_

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo crees Ritsu me ofendes?- al ver que este solo enarcó una ceja respondió- No me mires así ese hombre es el demonio en persona y además ya no es más mi editor. Esa es realmente la sorpresa ¡Ritchi conseguí trabajo aquí en Japón! Dentro de una semana trabajaré en la Editorial Marukawa. ¡¿Isn't it great my love?! (¡¿No es estupendo mi amor?!). Dijo mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

 _Genial ahora tendré que soportar que esté haciendo cursilerías como estas todo el tiempo_ -pensó Ritsu aunque sonrió un poco contagiándose del su entusiasmo, realmente extrañaba a ese idiota meloso que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo desde hace años.

Takano no supo que pensar del hecho de que ese sujeto sería su compañero de trabajo, esperaba que sólo fueran unas vacaciones, no quería que estuviera todo el tiempo abalanzándose de esa manera a su subordinado. Él estaba seguro de que el corazón del castaño le pertenecía aunque este no lo admitiera, sin embargo, al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, no supo interpretarla, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía su amado castaño par ese hombre?

 _Chan chan chaaaan!_

 _La verdad no sé si estoy llevando la historia demasiado rápido creo que podría agregarle más y hacerla un poco más larga ¿ustedes qué dicen?_

 _Bueno ya conocemos quien es ese hombre misterioso ¿traerá problemas a la relación de Takano y Ritsu? Sabremos más de él en el futuro._

 _No sé si en realidad el capítulo quedó más largo que el anterior, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _Cualquier comentario, consejo o recomendación es bien recibido y gracias a los que leen y siguen mi fic. Estoy tan feliiiizzzz! (Yolo corre en círculos por la emoción)_

 _Hasta la próxima. Chaito_


	3. Chapter 3

WAAAAA! No tengo perdón, de verás que no. A un así me disculpo enormemente por tardarme tanto en actualizar. No puedo creerlo mi primer fic y ya tengo retrasos en serio que puedo llegar a ser un desastre.

No intentaré justificarme solo les diré dos cosas: estudio por exámenes extraordinarios y el hecho que no tengo compu propia, solo está la de mi padre e imagínense: "Jefecito ¿podrías prestarme tu laptop para escribir la continuación de mi fic yaoi?" sí que sería una interesante conversación ¿no creen? (nótese sarcarsmo).

Debo decirles que en serio me hacen el día y me motivan con sus comentarios se los agradezco muchísimo.

Riruka: en serio me das miedo ¿no me estás vigilando o algo, verdad? Sobre el nombre de Adrian, a mí tampoco me convencía completamente, pero no quería ponerle un nombre inglés tan común, debía ser especial y único como él, además Adrian aún guarda muchos secretos por descubrir. Juro solemnemente que no te decepcionare.

23: me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza me encanta que te guste, trataré de mejorar cada vez.

Ciel: si yo también pensé lo mismo, me pregunté incluso si Ritsu tuvo una amistad parecida a la que Takano tiene con Yokozawa. Seguiré escribiendo por ti y mis otros lectores.

Guest: Te digo lo mismo, siempre me lo pregunté. Por favor sigue leyéndome y comentándome es muy importante tu opinión.

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Sip, se quedará con Ritsu al menos por un tiempo por distintas razones, desde que por el momento es casi tan pobre como yo (se explicará más adelante) y que lo hace por molestar a Takano, ese Adrian es un loquillo.

Zryvanierkic: NO, no lo puedes matar, si es todo un amor mi Adrian ya aprenderás a quererlo. Gracias por leerme.

Por cierto me di cuenta de que mi anterior capítulo tiene algunas fallas en la escritura, trataré de evitarlas lo más posible. Sin más a leer.

-Diálogos-

 _'_ _Pensamientos'_

 ** _Flashback_**

Inglés (ya me cansé de escribir dos veces la misma frase)

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo crees Ritsu me ofendes?- al ver que este solo enarcó una ceja respondió- No me mires así ese hombre es el demonio en persona y además ya no es más mi editor. Esa es realmente la sorpresa ¡Ritchi conseguí trabajo aquí en Japón! Dentro de una semana trabajaré en la Editorial Marukawa. ¡¿Isn't it great my love?! (¡¿No es estupendo mi amor?!). Dijo mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

 _'_ _Genial ahora tendré que soportar que esté haciendo cursilerías como estas todo el tiempo_ ' pensó Ritsu aunque sonrió un poco contagiándose del su entusiasmo, realmente extrañaba a ese idiota meloso que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo desde hace años.

Takano no supo que pensar del hecho de que ese sujeto sería su compañero de trabajo, esperaba que sólo fueran unas vacaciones, no quería que estuviera todo el tiempo abalanzándose de esa manera a su subordinado. Él estaba seguro de que el corazón del castaño le pertenecía aunque este no lo admitiera, sin embargo, al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, no supo interpretarla, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía su amado castaño por ese hombre?

Capítulo 3

Ritsu le permitió a su amigo abrazarlo por unos segundos más, pero después de unos instantes comenzó a luchar para liberarse nuevamente. -¡¿Qué tu no entiendes nada?! ¡Quítateme de encima!

-Ritchi déjame estar así otro par de minutos

Pero Ritchi, es decir Ritsu, ya estaba cansado de que Takano-san lo taladrara con la mirada y sabía que en su próximo día de trabajo su jefe lo llenaría de trabajo, su día libre era mañana pero sabía que eso solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Así que usando una mirada que podría asustar a el mismo Coco* le gruño –si no quieres que te rompa la nariz, otra vez, suéltame ahora mismo.

Era obvio que no era una amenaza, era una advertencia, un único y último aviso antes de que lo hiciera realidad. Adrian sintió el peligro, lo soltó y se alejó de él casi como si tuviera la peste. A Takano se sorprendió demasiado escuchar a su lindo castaño hablar de esa manera, no tenía ni idea de que podía llegar a ser tan atemorizante, ¿otra vez? ¿Se la había roto antes?

Ritsu suspiró antes de volverse a su aterrorizado amigo –De todas formas ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas con todo y maletas?

Con la pregunta Adrian se asustó más -¡Ah! Je je je je pues verás, ocurrió algo muy gracioso…

-No tienes dinero verdad-la voz de Ritsu se endurecía cada vez más.

-Así como tener tener de que tengo dinero ahorita aquí en Japón no

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡No es mi culpa! Problemas con la cuenta de banco, mi cuenta no se ha transferido ni convertido a yenes en el banco, así que además de lo que gaste del aeropuerto para llegar aquí no tengo en que caerme muerto.

-Por supuesto que es tu culpa, eso se hace mucho antes de mudarse a otro país, idiota.

Adrian en ese momento sonrió de manera galante y arrodillándose y tomando una de las manos de Ritsu entre la suyas dijo con una voz que pretendía ser seductora –Joven Onodera, le pido de la manera más humilde que le permita a este servidor permanecer por un tiempo indefinido en su residencia hasta que mi situación económica mejore. 'Casi pueden verse las estrellas y flores alrededor como si fuera un personaje de manga shojo' pensó con enojo Takano dispuesto a romperle él también la nariz a ese sujeto por actuar de esa manera con SU casi novio.

-No- fue una respuesta seca sin dudar o sonrojarse por el comportamiento de su amigo mientras trataba de liberar su mano.

El mencionado no se rindió y abrazando las rodillas de Ritsu comenzó a sollozar fingidamente -¡Por favor Ritchi! ¡No tengo a nadie más a quien acudir, eres mi última esperanza! ¡Prometo ser bueno y ayudarte en todas las tareas de la casa, pero no me dejes abandonado en la calle!- rogó mientras ponía ojos de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Esta vez nuestro hermoso ojiverde sí se sonrojó avergonzado por el espectáculo que ambos estaban dando enfrente de su jefe, vecino y amor secreto (N/a: ni tan secreto).

-¡No seas payaso! Ya que, puedes quedarte, pero solo por unos días.

-¡Gracias Ritchi!- El rubio suspendió su llanto fingido de inmediato y lo abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez lo soltó casi enseguida lo cual llamó la atención del editor novato de manga ' _Algo está tramando_ '.

-Bueno Takano-san ha sido un placer conocerlo finalmente, pero ya es tarde y creo que todos necesitamos descansar- comenzó a despedirse mientras abría el departamento del castaño con las llaves que le había robado en su último abrazo antes de que cambiara de opinión.

' _¡Así que eso era, maldito!_ ' -¡Oi! No entres así a casas ajenas sobre todo si eres un huésped, no vuelvas a bolsearme** las llaves

-Ritchi, Ritchi, Ritchi, debés estar más consciente de tu entorno dulzura- dijo condescendientemente mientras se las devolvía con una sonrisa pícara,

-¡Púdrete vago idiota bueno para nada!- a Takano le sorprendió el vocabulario que usaba su pequeño y lindo subordinado ¿Cuántos insultos podía usar en una misma oración? ¿Por qué el ojiceleste seguía sonriendo?-¡Yo también te amo Ritchi!- comenzaba a recoger sus maletas Ritsu se apresuró a ayudarle con ellas, quería terminar esa vergonzosa conversación lejos de su vecino.

-Takano-san, buenas noches, ha sido un gusto- Adrian entró al departamento.

-Bu-buenas noches Takano-san, nos vemos en el trabajo-se despidió Ritsu todavía algo sonrojado antes de seguir a su amigo.

Un murmullo parecido salió de los labios del jefe de Esmeralda. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta pudo escuchar un pedazo de la conversación que se llevaba dentro –Tsk Ritchi tu departamento de veras es un chiquero. –Ni digas que la última vez que fui a tu casa estaba igual o peor, tuve que sacarte de debajo de una montaña revistas donde llevabas 2 días enterrado. –Ha ha ha, de verás que somos un caso ¿no?

*El Coco, no sé si lo llamen de alguna otra forma en sus países pero aqui en México es el que se usa para asustar a los niños

** Bolsear. Se refiere a robarle a alguien directamente de sus bolsillos, generalmente las billeteras, en el caso de nuestro Ritsu, sus llaves.

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, CÓMO LO SIENTO

En serio me disculpo por la tardanza nuevamente, soy de lo peor y aún más por subir un cap tan cortito, pero lo acabo de escribir de rápido en un ratito que pude secuestrar la compu.

Les prometo que en la semana más tardar el viernes subo otro capítulo. Por favor no me maten o abandonen este fic, son muy valiosos para mí queridos autores.

Se despide Yolo-Psyho Doll

Chaíto.


	4. Chapter 4

WAAAAAAA! (Yolo llora en una esquina)

Mis lectores me apoyan tanto estoy tan feliiizzzz! Enserio como les agradezco todo su apoyo los quieerooo!

Bueno aquí está la otra parte del capítulo que les había prometido, nuevamente me disculpo por todos chicas y chicos si es que los hay.

No me había fijado que escribí queridos autores en vez de queridos lectores, cuando leí el trabajo ya después de que lo subí fue un gran Facepalm. Pero igual los quiero no se les olvide.

Kasumi Shirohoshi: Gracias por tenerme paciencia, y yo prometo no decepcionarte.

Ciel: Si yo también me puse a pensar en con que otras personas había salido Ritsu en esos diez años, es algo normal, aunque Ritsu en realidad nunca salió con Adrian propiamente dicho (spoiler). ¿En serio se parece a Kisa? Yo lo estaba escribiendo basado en la personalidad de tres amigos y la mía cuando estamos en modo: Vamos a joder a las personas a nuestro alrededor (cuando viajamos en el metro se nos quedan viendo raro XD).

Vanessa Wolf-Nero Wolf: Tranqui, agradezco el que te tomaras el tiempo para comentar esta vez. Sip, Adrian va a hacer que Takano se ponga verde de los celos y eso que Adrian no sabe que Saga y Takano son la misma persona, cuando lo haga se desatará una guerra créeme (spoiler). Gracias por esperar en serio aprecio eso.

Riruka: ¿Mi historia entonces es predecible? (se va a llorar echa bolita en un rincón). Sobre bolsearle las llaves, en realidad solo lo hizo por quitarle las llaves, Ritsu ya lo había amenazado y por esa vez no iba a correr el riesgo, claro que en otras veces aprovecha para tocar de más. Sipi veremos a Takano celosísimo y sipi Adrian será famoso (no ayudará a los celos).

¡A leer!

-Diálogos-

 _'_ _Pensamientos'_

 ** _Flashback_**

Inglés (ya me cansé de escribir dos veces la misma frase)

-Takano-san, buenas noches, ha sido un gusto- Adrian entró al departamento.

-Bu-buenas noches Takano-san, nos vemos en el trabajo-se despidió Ritsu todavía algo sonrojado antes de seguir a su amigo.

Un murmullo parecido salió de los labios del jefe de Esmeralda. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta pudo escuchar un pedazo de la conversación que se llevaba dentro –Tsk Ritchi tu departamento de veras es un chiquero. –Ni digas que la última vez que fui a tu casa estaba igual o peor, tuve que sacarte de debajo de una montaña revistas donde llevabas 2 días enterrado. –Ha ha ha, de verás que somos un caso ¿no?

Capítulo 4

Takano se quedó viendo la puerta por la que había desaparecido el amor de su vida y su supuesto "amigo" por largos minutos. Estaba furioso ¿cómo es que aquel tipejo aparecía así de la nada y se atrevía a acercarse de aquella manera tan descarada a Ritsu?

¿Para empezar por qué es que este lo permitía? Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que aquella amenaza con aquellos ojos aterradores y la voz de ultratumba que no sabía que su pequeño era capaz de hacer, solo los había usado para que lo soltara y así el dejara de taladrarlo con la mirada e intentar minimizar la cantidad de trabajo extra que Takano le daría al novato de manga.

El castaño lo llamaba abuso de poder y seguramente él también lo haría de encontrarse en su lugar, pero lo que el joven editor no lograba comprender es que además de ser un castigo que no implica el acoso sexual, era una forma desesperada de tratar de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

Adoraba verlo cuando se esforzaba trabajando, sus suaves y finas manos pasando por las hojas con cuidado como si fueran un valioso tesoro, su hermoso cabello castaño claro el cual enmarcaba perfectamente su lindo rostro el cual mantenía gesto de concentración mientras corregía un manuscrito, sus rosados y apetecibles labios que él lamía o mordía de vez en cuando sin ser consciente de ello y ojos, oh sus perfectamente hermosos ojos verde olivo, de los que quedó prendado desde la primera vez que los vio. Este no lo sabía per él ya había notado meses antes a su lindo acosador y lo primero que había notado fueron por supuesto aquellos ojos que destilaban vida y mostraban la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Esos ojos que mostraban cada una de las emociones y sentimientos de su dueño aunque este las negara, eran definitivamente su perdición. Bastaba una pequeña mirada de ellos para que su corazón se acelerara y su mundo entero diera vueltas. Y el pondría el mundo a los pies de su amado si este se lo pidiera con tal de verse reflejado en esas hermosas lagunas verdes con el amor que estas le profesaran antaño. Pues si bien sabía que amaba a Ritsu y que este le correspondía de la misma manera aunque no lo admitiera, en aquellos preciosos ojos que lo veían con tanto amor y pasión, había una sombra de sentimientos que obscurecían esa magnífica imagen.

Takano había visto en aquellos ojos que lo miraban dulcemente emociones que deseo nunca haber provocado en su amado, el rencor había sido una de ellas, aunque este había desaparecido mayormente con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, las que aún prevalecían, se notaban más cuando le declaraba el gran amor que le tenía y esperaba impacientemente la respuesta del otro, aquellas eran las que le impedían al castaño mostrar lo que sentía por él, miedo y dolor.

El pelinegro sabía que él era responsable de que aquellos hermosos orbes se encontraran nublados por aquellos horribles sentimientos. Sabía que Ritsu sentía miedo de ser herido nuevamente, de vivir un hermoso sueño para luego despertar y acabar con el corazón destrozado, de tener que soportar que aquel dolor carcomiera su alma, por eso mismo se había propuesto no volver a amar a nadie nuevamente y su personalidad había cambiado a una que esperaba lo peor de todo, de esa forma no dolía tanto cuando las cosas salían mal.

Takano comprendía perfectamente cómo es que se sentía y por qué, cuando Oda Ritsu desapareció se había sentida tan perdido, tan solo, no tenía amigos en el instituto y ni siquiera sus padres se tomaban un momento a prestarle atención. Lo había buscado por todas partes, pero no había podido dar con alguna pista de su paradero, justo cuando había perdido la esperanza escuchó el rumor de que el lindo niño del que se había enamorado, tenía una prometida y se había ido a estudiar a Europa. Fue cuando su mundo se cayó a pedazos.

El solo había jugado con él, ni siquiera le había dicho su verdadero nombre, solo lo había usado, una especie de experimento cruel, él había caído directamente en el engaño y peor aún, se había enamorado de la farsa.

Al entrar a la universidad dejó de asistir a clases, se la vivía entre fiestas, bebía todas las noches hasta caer inconsciente y se acostaba con cualquiera. Se había convertido en el estereotipo de universitario rebelde con la diferencia de que él no lo hacía por diversión, sino para olvidar el amor que aún sentía por ese lindo chico.

Sorprendentemente hizo un verdadero amigo que le ayudó a salir de la depresión en que se encontraba, conocer a Yokozawa de verdad había sido un gran golpe de suerte.

Y en verdad que era un suertudo para volver a encontrar a la persona que tanto ama nuevamente después de diez años de estar separados, el destino le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

Takano se había preguntado muchísimas veces que había pasado con su pareja en esos mismos años. Sabía que había estudiado en el extranjero y ahora sabía que tenía un amigo completamente chiflado y molesto que había conocido en la universidad. ¿Había tenido otros amigos? ¿Salía a fiestas? ¿Tuvo otros amantes? ¿Había sido un estudiante tan descarriado como él había sido?

Que preguntas, por supuesto que no.

Ritsu seguramente había sido un estudiante modelo el cual solo se preocupaba por mantener las mejores notas, alejar a todos a su alrededor y evitar que el apellido de su familia interviniera con su vida. No conocía bien a ese demente pero con esa personalidad tan extraña no le extrañaría que seguramente hubiera sido seguramente el único amigo del castaño, su ojiverde tiene una actitud menos hostil que la que tenía hace un año al empezar a trabajar en su departamento, no quería ni imaginarse la que tenía de joven con la herida de su rompimiento aún abierta.

Debía estar exagerando, si eso era estaba cansado y ya empezaba a pensar en cosas innecesarias. Lo más probable es que su Ritsu y ese fulano tuvieran una amistad tan buena y sólida como la tenían Yokozawa y él mismo.

Con esa conclusión Takano suspiró dándose cuenta de que llevaba media hora fuera de su departamento mirando la puerta de su lindo vecino. Suspirando nuevamente entró a su departamento, solo. Su velada romántica se había estropeado por completo con la llegada del amigo de Ritsu y era seguro que no podría invitarlo a salir mañana dado que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo.

Takano-san decidió mejor ir a la cama (a dormir) en vez de cenar solo. Antes de quedarse dormido una última duda asaltó su mente ¿si Ritsu y ese escritorsucho tenían una relación parecida a la que tiene con Yokozawa no significa que ellos también tuvieron…? No, por supuesto que no, el castaño nunca lo permitiría. Finalmente Takano cerró los ojos para soñar que su amado finalmente le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Yeeeeiiiii!

Siguiente capítulo justo en la fecha límite, rayos me parezco a Chiaki.

En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

No sé en realidad cuando pueda actualizar pero espero sea pronto, les ruego por un poco de paciencia y nuevamente les agradezco por leerlo.

Yolo-Psycho Doll se despide

Chaito


	5. Chapter 5

AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Soy de lo peor no puede ser que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé por última vez, odio los exámenes y lo peor es que no son hasta diciembre, espero me disculpen pero me he estado matando mientras estudio.

Tuve que estudiar economía (la cual en realidad me gusta, pero en un examen se me hacen bola los datos), filosofía (detesto con odio jarocho esta materia en serio, como la oído) y cálculo (jamás, en su vida escojan esta materia, te funde el cerebro, de echo es la provocó mi bloqueo momentáneo, el cálculo funde mi cerebro).

Igual así he intentado escribir el nuevo capítulo solo por ustedes, porque de verdad los aprecio, son muy importantes para mí mis adorados lectores.

Yolo es feliz de tenerlos aquí nuevamente y presenta su nuevo capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y dejar lindos y sexis comentarios, los adoro en serio.

Kasumi Shirohoshi: Lo de haber sido amantes o no ya se aclarará más adelante, no te preocupes. Buuuaa! Yo esforzándome para sacar mi lado cursi, quedo tan mal? O no tan mal? En serio me interesa tu opinión, gracias.

Vanessa Wolf-Nero Wolf: Habrán sido amantes? Pos, sabe… Shh, es secreto. Yo también amo a Takano, pero por algún motivo siempre me pongo del lado de Ritsuki, así que lo pondré celoso por otro rato. Me agrada que te guste el spoiler, sinceramente creí que me lincharían o algo así por ponerlo. Gracias por seguirme, trataré de no hacerte esperar mucho.

Ciel: Gracias por la aclaración, en realidad no he visto Kuroko no Basquet todavía por cuestión de horarios y porque la compu es bien pinshi lenta y no carga bien los videos.

Riruka: Trankis, en serio no estoy molesta o algo por el estilo, creo que tendré que sacar mis letreritos de sarcasmo o broma parecidos a los del coyote. Por favor no dejes de comentar que era una broma, tus comentarios me alegran el día, enserio no dejes de escribirlos.

Beth Flores: Siiiiii! Nueva lectora! Como ya explique antes he estado muy ocupada (que asco de excusa ¿verdad?) pero es cierto, pero después de la primera semana de diciembre actualizara de una a dos veces por semana no desesperes.

Sin más A LEER!

-Diálogos-

 _'_ _Pensamientos'_

 ** _Flashback_**

Inglés (ya me cansé de escribir dos veces la misma frase)

Con esa conclusión Takano suspiró dándose cuenta de que llevaba media hora fuera de su departamento mirando la puerta de su lindo vecino. Suspirando nuevamente entró a su departamento, solo. Su velada romántica se había estropeado por completo con la llegada del amigo de Ritsu y era seguro que no podría invitarlo a salir mañana dado que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo.

Takano-san decidió mejor ir a la cama (a dormir) en vez de cenar solo. Antes de quedarse dormido una última duda asaltó su mente ¿si Ritsu y ese escritorsucho tenían una relación parecida a la que tiene con Yokozawa no significa que ellos también tuvieron…? No, por supuesto que no, el castaño nunca lo permitiría. Finalmente Takano cerró los ojos para soñar que su amado finalmente le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Capítulo 5

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Ritsu

Adrian entró al apartamento y recorriéndolo con la mirada fijándose en la ropa regada separada en dos montones que la dividían entre sucia y limpia, los libros tirados por todas partes, las bebidas energéticas y sopas instantáneas esparcidas sobre la mesa y encimera de la cocina, lo único que estaba en orden eran un mostos de manuscritos cuidadosamente apilados sobre la mesita de la sala.

-Tks Ritchi tu departamento de veras es un chiquero.

-Ni digas que la última vez que fui a tu casa estaba igual o peor, tuve que sacarte de debajo de una montaña de revistas donde llevabas 2 días enterrado.

-Ha ha ha ha, de verás que somos un caso.

-Idiota, mejor ayúdame a ordenar un poco.

-Ya, ya no te enojes

Mientras ambos limpiaban, o hacían el intento de limpiar (en realidad lo único que acomodaron fuero los libros en los estantes para no tropezarse con ellos y pusieron la ropa sucia a lavar) Ristu decidió sacar una duda que le había entrado sobre el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué decidiste avergonzarme frente a Takano-san?

-¿Temes que tu novio malinterprete nuestro comportamiento?

-Querrás decir TÚ comportamiento

-¿Entonces si es tu novio?

-¡NO!-Ò/Ó Ritsu se había sonrojado hasta las orejas

-Sí, como digas-(sarcasmo activado) respondió con una sonrisa burlona la cual no llegó a sus ojos (N/A: no es su novio, es su casi novio)-como sea ¿qué hay de cenar?

-Lo de siempre

-Déjame adivinar…

-Nada

-Nada

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Y si pedimos algo a domicilio? Muero de hambre-el de cabello multicolor hacía muecas graciosas mientras se sujetaba el estómago

-¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Creo que las… ¡oh!

-¡Exacto! ¿Has oído de algún lugar que siga abierto a las dos de la madrugada?

-Detesto las sopas instantáneas Ritsuki-T.T Adrian entró a la cocina a calentar agua para preparar un par de ellas.

-Yo también-T.T

Ya en la cocina, mientras el agua hervía decidieron también recoger un poco para tener un espacio libre para comer su "cena".

-Tal vez debería comprar aunque sea fruta ¿no lo crees?

-Buena opción eso ni siquiera tú o yo lo podemos arruinar. Aunque también sería bueno tener el número de algún sitio para pedir a domicilio, veo que tú no tienes ninguno.

El agua ya hervía por lo cual Ritsu apagó en fuego y la sirvió en las copas de sopa, poniendo la alarma de los tres minutos que tenía que esperar para que esta estuviera lista.

-¿Con el vecino que tengo? Va a creer que recibo visitas de muchos hombres diferentes en mi departamento, no gracias. ¿Tú crees que sea buena idea tomar clases de cocina?

-Sería buena idea pero ¿tienes tiempo?- _Así que él no confía en ti._

-Touché

¡Ding!

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa ya libre de cosas encima. Pasaron unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Adrian se preguntaba cómo exponerle a su mejor amigo la razón principal de su viaje así que decidió romper el silencio.

-My lovely Ritchi ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-¿Otra vez con eso?- suspiro, en realidad no estaba molesto solo cansado-tengo una habitación extra que en realidad no uso para nada, podemos poder un futón ahí.

-OK- bien, ninguna idea de cómo iniciar esa conversación le había aparecido mágicamente, tal vez debía ir al grano.

El castaño al haber terminado y notar que su amigo también recogió ambas tasas y las botó a la basura, para luego dirigirse a su habitación con la intención de dormir como tronco. – _Lo cual no habría podido hacer si Adrian no hubiese estado en la puerta ¡Gracias amigo, me disculpo por todos los insultos que te dije y por los que no te dije pero los pensé!_

Adrian lo llamó sin moverse de su sitio aun mirando a la nada-Ritsu ¿podemos hablar?

El mencionado lo vio extrañado, su amigo casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, por lo general era con uno de los muchos apodos cursis que tenía, el hecho de que lo llamara Ritsu es porque era de las pocas veces en que se ponía serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó volviendo a sentarse en la silla frente a él.

-Ritsu ¿recuerdas lo que te conté ESE día?

El castaño frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, claro que lo recordaba, era imposible olvidarlo, aunque ambos intentaban no pensar en ello.

-Si

-Y… ¿has pensado en ello?

-En realidad he tratado de no hacerlo- El ambiente era tenso

-Yo si lo he hecho

-…

-Ritsu, quiero que me des tu respuesta

 _Chan chan chan chaaaaaan!_

 _Leche con paaaaaaannnnn!_

 _Tu abuelita se cree supermaaaaannnn!_

 _OK no_

 _De qué hablan Adrian y Ritsu? Qué es lo que pasó ese día? Cuál es la respuesta de Ritsu?_

 _Esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer, les digo un secreto? Cada vez que he escrito un cap es porque antes he estudiado economía, es como si la economía fuera la llave a la parte más loca de mi cerebro_

 _Me disculpo nuevamente por haberme tardado tanto, pero me he estado matándome estudiando, mis extras son el lunes y el marte, muero de nervios, así que desde la siguiente semana actualizaré de una a dos veces por semana_

 _May the force be with me_

 _Pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar: Alguien más emocionado por la nueva película de Star Wars?_

 _Gracias por no abandonar, espero escuchar de ustedes pronto, son mi fuente de inspiración_

 _Yolo-Psycho Doll_


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin nuevo capitulo! YYYEEEEIIIIII!

Lamento la tardanza, en serio, mi inspiración se fue por el caño, tarde como tres días en escribir este capítulo. Intenté que fuera más largo, no sé si quedó bien ¿qué dicen ustedes? ¿gutó, no gutó?

Me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza, la espera de los resultados de mis exámenes me estaba matando, se los juro y cuando los recibí, buenooo, digamos que fue una victoria agridulce, estoy algo depre, yo que me mato estudiando y la horrible filosofía tiene un 6, estoy que me lleva la...

Capítulo 6

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 ** _Flashback_**

-Inglés-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó volviendo a sentarse en la silla frente a él.

-Ritsu ¿recuerdas lo que te conté ESE día?

El castaño frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, claro que lo recordaba, era imposible olvidarlo, aunque ambos intentaban no pensar en ello.

-Si

-Y… ¿has pensado en ello?

-En realidad he tratado de no hacerlo- El ambiente era tenso

-Yo si lo he hecho

-…

-Ritsu, quiero que me des tu respuesta

Capítulo 6

Una hermosa mañana comenzaba, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y un nuevo día de múltiples posibilidades y lleno de esperanza comienza.

Mentira

¡¿Por qué el bendito sol tiene que ser tan malditamente brillante?! Más aún de todos los lugares en el que el sol puede arrojar sus rallos ¿tenía que darle en la cara y despertarlo? Y los pájaros ¡¿Tienen que ser tan malditamente brillante?!

Estos eran los pensamientos de Takano al despertar, miró el reloj que marcaba las 9:25 a.m., dándose cuenta que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño se levantó de la cama aún somnoliento y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. (N/A: ya saben aún en estado zombi de sueño, yo me levanto así todos los días aunque me levante después de las 11:30 XD).

Mientras Takano se bañaba se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido anoche, las consecuencias que esto traería y tratar de ver el lado bueno del asunto.

1\. No pudo liberar el estrés que sentía toda noche junto a SU Ristu por la llegada de su "amigo"

2\. Ese "amigo" se pasaba de "amistoso" con SU Ritsu

3\. No podría pasar el día tampoco con SU Ritsu tampoco por dicho "amigo"

4\. Dicho "amigo" dijo que había conseguido un trabajo en Japón con lo cual estaría demasiado cerca de SU Ritsu

5\. Era probable que el tiempo libre de SU Ritsu lo pasara junto a su raro"amigo"

¡Donde carajo estaba el lado bueno en todo este asunto!

¡Ese tipejo seguramente lo único que quería era robarle a SU Ritsu!

¡Si seguramente eso era!

¡Pero no lo dejaría claro que no porque era SU Ritsu! ¡Solo suyo!

…

Muy bien tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas un poco, pero solo un poquito. (N/A: ¿En serio? [SARCASMO ACTIVADO])

Era normal que se entusiasmara por ver de nuevo a un amigo que según entendió vivía en el extranjero y raras veces se veían durante las vacaciones. El hecho de que su amigo fuera tan raro es seguramente la misma razón por la que es su amigo, nadie que no tenga una actitud perseverante, por no decir terca, llega a tener una relación cercana con el castaño, eso él lo sabía bien.

Por otro lado era normal que quisieran salir juntos, solo en plan de amigos por supuesto, y ponerse al día, hablar por teléfono o Skype no era lo mismo a hacerlo en persona.

Además aún tenía la ventaja de que el ojiverde trabajaba en la misma editorial que él y además en el mismo departamento, no es como si fuera a no verlo jamás. Lo cual le recordaba que mañana tenía que dejarle trabajo extra, mucho trabajo extra.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería tratar de no pensar en ello Takano-san decidió dejar el asunto de lado mientras hacía el poco trabajo que había traído a casa la noche anterior.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final se había aburrido en casa y llamó a Yokozawa para que lo acompañara a una tienda de antigüedades al otro lado de la ciudad para buscar unos libros extremadamente difíciles de encontrar.

Lo que no se esperó fue que dentro de la tienda mientras molestaba a Yokozawa para que le contara todo sobre su vida como "esposa y madre" el motivo de sus suspiros hubiera tenido la misma idea.

-Takafumi mira esta linda muñeca de porcelana apuesto a que a tu linda hija va amarla

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Masamune! ¡Escoge lo malditos libros que quieres y vámonos de aquí!

-¿Temes que Kirishima crea que su linda esposa tiene una aventura conmigo?

-¡Masamune!

-Hahahaha

En ese momento suena la campana de la entrada y por la puerta entraron un muy lindo castaño y un muy sexi ojiceleste.

Takano abrió se sorprendió enormemente al verlos llegar, pero al darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de su presencia jalo a Yokozawa detrás del mueble con muñecas. -¡¿Qué te … mfh?!-Takano le cubrió la boca con una mano (N/a: no sean malpensados, Takano es solo de Ritsuki y Yokozawa de Kirishima)

-Shh, silencio o nos van a ver

-¿Mfh?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Me siento de nuevo como un adolescente con esto Adrian

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que extrañabas usar ese estilo

-No es cierto

-¿Entonces porque no te deshiciste de ellas Rit-chi?

-…

-¿Por cierto que hacemos en este lugar?, no recuerdo que te gustaran las antigüedades y tu casa ya es de por si un desastre

-No me gustan, pero en este lugar venden libros difíciles de encontrar en cualquier librería

-¿Por qué será que pensé que tendría que ver con otra cosa que no sean libros?-puso una cara de fastidio

-¿Eres escritor o no? Además tengo entendido de que también venden discos autografiados y artículos coleccionables

-¡¿DONDE?!-gritó mientras trataba de salir corriendo

-Para tu tren, mis libros primero-dijo sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su camiseta

-Eres malvado-dijo soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras era arrastrado por Ritsu hacia las estanterías repletas de libros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Masamune?!-exclamó Yokozawa en un tono bajo

-Mira-dijo señalando al extraño dúo que se encontraba en otra de sus peleas amistosas

-¡¿Qué cara…?! ¿Ese es Onodera? ¿Quién está con él? ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

-¡Callate! No dejas oir

-¿Por qué Onodera parece un vago delincuente?

-No tengo la menor idea

Entre las estanterías estaban el rubio fastidioso que armaba otra de sus, al parecer, comunes rabietas y un castaño irreconocible. Este usaba unos jeans entubados con rasgaduras en varias partes, una camiseta negra con el diseño de una calavera formada con rosas en rojo y blanco, unos guantes a rallas y un par de botas parecidas a las de su amigo, que usaba un atuendo similar al del día anterior. Además había cambiado su peinado y si no estaba viendo mal, estaba usando maquillaje. (N/a: para mi familia todo el que se vista así es un delincuente o desubicado) Si no fuera porque venía con el fastidioso de su amigo no le habría reconocido. (N/a 2: no había cambiado tanto, solo que ellos no está acostumbrados a verlo así).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Ya?

-Aún no Adrian

-…

-¿Qué tramas?

-¿Quién dice que tramo algo?

-Tú jamás cierras la boca a no ser que estés planeando algo en esa macabra cabezota tuya

-Eres cruel-ToT

-Es la verdad

-…

-¿Y, vas a hablar por voluntad propia o tendré que obligarte?

-Aquí no Ritsu

El aludido lo miró interrogante enarcando una ceja, cuando el ojiceleste negó con la cabeza, solo suspiró y le dijo: -de acuerdo, ¿aún quieres recorrer la tienda?

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Con estos tengo por ahora- respondió señalando los 6 enormes libros que apenas podía cargar

-¿Nada más?- preguntó con incredulidad

-¿Quieres ir o no?-preguntó con fastidio

-¡VAMOS!-gritó dirigiéndose a la parte de la tienda dedicada a la música y artículos relacionados mientas jalaba a Ritsu de la misma forma en que este lo había hecho con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muévete, hay que seguirlos

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Shhhhh, calla y sigue mirando

-Masamune, no me voy a callar hasta que me expliques que está pasando aquí

-Ah como molestas. El berrinchudo con el cabello bicolor es un amigo de Ritsu, Adrian Dust, que llegó del extranjero anoche y se está quedando con él porque no tiene dinero, no es un vago desempleado aunque yo también lo creía al principio y al parecer es un escritor o algo parecido creo, acaba de conseguir un empleo en Japón; se la pasa de empalagoso con Ritsu y al parecer de algún modo logro que se disfrazara igual que él.

-… ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

-Porque quiero ver que intenciones tiene con mi amante, ¿qué no es obvio?

-Creí que él no había accedido aún a ser tu amante

-Si lo hizo, solo que aún no lo sabe

-…

-No me mires así, mira están saliendo hay que seguirlos

Yokozawa solo suspiró mientras seguía a su mejor amigo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesado en el asunto, pero no lo admitiría nunca, y después le daría un buen zape a Takano por meterlo en estas situaciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siguieron al par de hombres hasta un restaurante cercano de comida inglesa y entraron 5 minutos después que ellos para evitar ser vistos. Una vez adentro eligieron la mesa que se encontraba más cercana a ellos para poder oír su conversación, pero que ocultaba su presencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La conversación entre los dos jóvenes vestidos de vagos (según ellos los veían así) había sido mayormente para ponerse al tanto, contar viejas anécdotas, bromas y amenazas entre ellos. Takano había sacado una libreta de notas, estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre Ritsu y su enemigo no declarado, estaba bastante entretenido, todo lo contrario a Yokozawa que se estaba aburridísimo, se estaba muriendo de sueño, definitivamente esa le iba a costar caro.

-Ahora sí cuéntame, ¿qué te preocupa Adrian?

-Ritsu ¿cuál es tu relación exactamente con Takano Masamune?

-Ah, bu-eno yo, este…-Ritsu se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y volvía a tartamudear

-Así que así de seria ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Adrian yo…

-No Ritsu-suspiró-¿y? ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-…

-Entonces ¿aún tengo oportunidad?

-¡¿Ehhh?!

-Ritsu, la razón por la que vine a Japón fue por ti

-Adrian ya habíamos hablado de esto

-Lo sé, pero en esa época no estabas precisamente bien emocionalmente que digamos, y lo respeté, estoy feliz de que me hayas dejado estar a tu lado como tu amigo, pero no he podido olvidarte. Sé que tienes algunos sentimientos por Takano-san y sé que oficialmente no están saliendo. Por favor quiero que me des una oportunidad.

-Adrian

-Por favor Ritsu, no intentaré alejarte de él o algo así. Dame permiso para cortejarte, por favor, quiero que tu corazón sea mio.

 _HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Me sequé el cerebro escribiendo esto pero aquí esta pare ustedes_

 _Feliz Navidad! (ya pasó pero se supone que era para nochebuena como regalo) y Feliz Año Nuevo! (felicítenme, también el 31 es mi cumple)_

 _Dejen lindos comentarios, me ayudan mucho en verdad_

 _Felices Fiestas para todos, que lo pasen con sus familias y amigos_

 _Con mucho amor y buenos deseos_

 _Psycho Doll-Yolo_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola

¿Ya de regreso tan pronto? Pues si queridos lectores. Tuve que ir a una de esas reuniones familiares en las que te quedas es una esquinita porque todos son más grandes que tú, o más pequeños que tú, o te caen en el hígado, y aprovechando que traía una libreta y pluma dije: escribamos el nuevo capítulo ¿por qué no? Y aquí está.

Como no me dio tiempo de contestar sus lindos comentarios el capítulo anterios les respondo ahora.

Beth Flores: Pues sí, es horrible pero hay que dejar el suspenso para tener la atención ¿o no? Gracias por tus buenos deseos probablemente fue gracias a ustedes que logré pasar capítulo 7 para ti y para todos yeeeeiiiiiii!

Kasumi Shirohoshi: Buuuuaaaa! Tan mal quedó? Lo siento, no disponía de mucho tiempo y se me secó el cerebro con el estudio, espero que los nuevos capítulos te gusten

Ciel: Sip, él es tan adorable, cosita linda, gracias por no abandonar. También me dio gracia lo del adolescente vago y delincuente, en algún punto olvidé escribir desubicado, me acordé de mis padres mientras escribía esto.

Arya107: Gracias! Me gusta que te guste XD seguiré subiendo nuevos capítulos pronto espero

Mommo: Tranquilo no ha pasado tanto tiempo, así que hay ese problema, tu comentario me alegró el día, cuando lo leí me reí por cinco minutos mínimo, gracias

Guest: Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan. Ya comienza lo bueno

TheUltimateAngela: Nooo! Mi Adrian nooo! Yo lo amo y es necesario para el argumento de la historia, no lo mate, lo acabarás amando, pero déjalo vivir por ahora

Vanessa Wolf-Nero Wolf: Ya te daba por perdida! es bueno saber que sigues con vida. Me divertí escribiendo como Takao arrastraba a Yokozawa a sus patoaventuras, al igual que escribir sobre las "fachas" de Ritsu y lo que los demás pensaban de él. Cómo se tomará la declaración Takano ya veremos.

A leer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Diálogos

' _Pensamientos'_

 _ **Flashback**_

Inglés

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Adrian ya habíamos hablado de esto

-Lo sé, pero en esa época no estabas precisamente bien emocionalmente que digamos, y lo respeté, estoy feliz de que me hayas dejado estar a tu lado como tu amigo, pero no he podido olvidarte. Sé que tienes algunos sentimientos por Takano-san y sé que oficialmente no están saliendo. Por favor quiero que me des una oportunidad.

-Adrian

-Por favor Ritsu, no intentaré alejarte de él o algo así. Dame permiso para cortejarte, por favor, quiero que tu corazón sea mío.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 7

Las caras de ambos pelinegros eran un poema, ambos estaban boquiabiertos ante la declaración que habían escuchado por parte del ojiceleste. La libreta de notas de Takano había caído al suelo cuando este la soltó por la sorpresa.

El primero en salir de su estupor fue él y su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo del enojo y a apretar los puños fuertemente, quería llevarse a su lindo castaño lejos o mejor aún partirle la cara a ese fulano, si, esa parecía ser la mejor opción.

Yokozawa también salió de su sorpresa al ver la cara asesina del otro e inmediatamente reaccionó cubriéndole la boca con su mano y regresándolo a la silla de la que se había levantado con la intención de cumplir sus deseos homicidas.

-¡Contrólate o nos van a ver!-le regañó bajo

-¡Suéltame que voy a partirle la [beeeep](censura muajajajaa) a ese desgraciado!

-¿Qué no quieres oír la respuesta de Onodera?

-…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuestro editor novato de manga estaba atónito, no se esperaba una nueva declaración de su mejor amigo.

-Creí que ya habíamos acordado nunca más hablar sobre esto-dijo triste

-Lo sé, y en ese entonces acepté, por todos estos años lo he cumplido por temor a alejarte de mí, intenté olvidarte, realmente lo intenté, pero cada vez que salía con alguien solo podía pensar que no eran como tú, que no eras tú, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte, pero… por favor-le dijo en forma suplicante.

Ritsu no le miraba, por lo que Adrian tomó su mano con una de las suyas y con la otra lo hizo voltear tomando suavemente su barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Te lo suplico

-… ¿Y qué pasaría si no funciona? Yo tampoco…quiero perderte

-Volveremos a lo éramos antes, no sería fácil, pero yo puedo hacer todo por ti

-Y-yo… no sé

-Por favor, dame un oportunidad

-…

-Por favor Ritsu, te amo

No sabía que fue. Si había sido la declaración tan sincera o su voz a punto de quebrarse o la mirada suplicante en sus ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas lo que lo impulsó, Ritsu no supo porque lo hizo en realidad, pero él le respondió con un pequeño asentimiento.

Lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas del pelibicolor y una gran sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

-¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias, gracias-sollozó mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- no te arrepentirás, snif, te lo prometo, no importa la que pase, snif, siempre seremos mejores amigos.

Mientras tanto Ritsu no se lo acababa de creer, ¡le había dicho que sí! Agradecía que Takano-san no estuviera aquí para ver esto. (N/a: ja! Eso es lo que tú crees)

¡Takano-san! Si se llegara a enterar de esto…, no quería pensar en cuanto trabajo extra y acoso eso significaría. No, eso en realidad no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba en realidad era lastimar nuevamente a Takano-san.

Pero, no es como si ambos estuvieran en una relación o algo por el estilo. Él era quien siempre lo perseguía, quien lo acosaba y quien le juraba su amor infinidades de veces. Aun así, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pensar que traicionaba a su jefe y antiguo amor?

Se estaba arrepintiendo, sabía que no importaba qué, pero alguien saldría herido. No quería ser la causa de un nuevo derrumbe de Takano-san aceptando a Adrian y no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo si lo rechazaba.

Por eso evitaba las relaciones amorosas. ¡Él no quería enamorarse de nadie en realidad! ¡¿Por qué a él tenían que pasarle este tipo de cosas?!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Takano estaba estrupefacto con la petición del extranjero y aún más con la respuesta de su subordinado. Para ser honestos, no sabía cómo sentirse en realidad. En su mente solo había un montón de pensamientos confusos, quería correr, gritar, llorar, romper algo, golpear a alguien, preferentemente a ese tipo, reclamarle a Ritsu, besarlo, suplicarle que no lo dejara, llevárselo muy lejos, matar a ese tipo, no se decidía que hacer.

Su Ritsu, SU pequeño y adorado Ritsu le había dado luz verde a ese sujeto para tratar de conquistarlo.

Se sentía dolido, traicionado.

¿¡No era él lo suficiente para Ritsu?!

¿¡Por qué había aceptado los sentimientos que el otro le estaba dando mientras que a él no le creía cuando le juraba su amor una y otra vez?!

¡¿Desde cuándo exactamente tenía sentimientos el otro por su ojiverde?!

¡¿Por qué había decidido volver ahora?!

¡¿Por qué Ritsu había aceptado?!

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a esos dos para exigir respuestas a todas las preguntas que lo atormentaban pero Yokozawa lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Déjame Takafumi-dijo desganado y sin esfuerzos por soltarse realmente

-No lo haré

-¿Y porque no? Tú eras quien más desconfiaba de Onodera y… al parecer tenías razón

-¿No crees que deberías conocer toda la verdad antes de hacer conclusiones apresuradas?

-¿No ya la sé toda?

-No

-…

-¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil entonces? ¡No eras tú quién decía que lo amabas desde hace 10 años? ¿Tan débil es tu amor que al menor obstáculo lo abandonas todo? ¿No vas a luchar por él?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-no levantaba la mirada del suelo

-Eso debes de preguntártelo a ti mismo Masamune- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Volviendo a sentarse en la silla Takano se puso a reflexionar sobre todo lo que se había enterado en las últimas horas, no sabía por dónde empezar así que comenzó por la pura verdad: amaba a Ritsu Onodera, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado desde hace 10 años.

Amaba al pequeño adolescente tímido que se sonrojaba con todo y siempre le declaraba su amor, cuando él desapareció se sintió destrozado, logró salir adelante con muchos esfuerzos gracias a su mejor amigo de la universidad. Cuando se encontró con él nuevamente después de 10 años y de enterarse que la causa de su huida había sido un malentendido se sentía feliz, el destino le daba una nueva oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla, amaba a ese lindo editor gruñón que también se sonroja con todo y escondía sus sentimientos.

Yokozawa tenía razón, habían pasado por mucho como para tirar la toalla tan fácilmente. Los años que estuvo sin el ojiverde a su lado fueron una tortura y ahora que lo tenía de muevo a su lado no pensaba dejarlo ir. Si el tiempo no había podido acabar con su amor esto tampoco lo haría.

En cierta forma compadecía al escritorsucho, el soportar un amor no correspondido por tantos años con tal de no perder a esa persona tan valiosa. Pero Ritsu era completa y solamente SUYO, no se lo daría a nadie, lucharía por él, le recordaría que le pertenecía solo a él, haría que le declarara su amor nuevamente.

Si guerra quería, entonces guerra tendría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Takano salió de sus pensamientos con intenciones renovadas de conquistar a su castaño, dándose cuenta de que ya había caído la tarde, Yokozawa estaba muy calmado disfrutando de un café y pastelillos mientras leía el único libro que había comprado y tanto su amado como su nuevo y recién descubierto rival se habían marchado desde hace rato porque otras personas ocupaban la mesa.

-Oye ¿Dónde están…?

-Se fueron desde hace una hora aproximadamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque necesitabas que reflexionar sobre todo lo que has averiguado y tomar una decisión al respecto

-¿Y el café con galletitas?

-Te estabas tardando demasiado y me aburrí

-…

-¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste?

-No voy a entregarlo sin luchar, Ritsu es mío

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-sonrío de lado-¿pero qué vas a hacer si al final no te escoge a ti?-dijo seriamente

-Él lo hará, lo sé-ante la mirada insistente de Yokozawa respondió-si no lo hace permaneceré aun así a su lado

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, aunque en mi opinión no creo que no te escoja en realidad

-Eso me recuerda, ¿por qué de repente estás del lado de Ritsu?

-No estoy de su lado

-¿Entonces?

-Eres mi mejor amigo y solo quiero que seas feliz y por mucho que odie admitirlo Onodera te hace feliz

-Gracias Takafumi,-le agradeció sinceramente-pero no es necesario que te pongas cursi-bromeó

-No molestes-dijo sonriéndole también

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre pláticas, bromas y planes para lograr que el necio editor declarara sus sentimientos. Realmente tenía suerte de tener tan buen amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les gusto

Vamos quiero oír su opinión, es muy valiosa para mí

¿Qué les parece la guerra que empieza a formarse por nuestro editor favorito? El pequeño Ritsu es como Elena de Troya ¿no creen?

Ya empieza lo bueno déjenme decirles, lo que tenía planeado desde el principio aparecerá dentro de poco.

¿Quién ganará el corazón del hermoso castaño? Pos, sabe…

Por favor síganme leyendo pequeños y lindos lectores, son mi razón de ser

Se despide Yolo-Psycho Doll

Chaito


	8. Chapter 8

Hola

En serio lamento muchísimo la tardanza mis queridos y adoramos lectores, me siento horrible por tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo. Dicen que la espera es la más dulce pena, pero yo al igual que ustedes sé que es horrible.

No los detengo más, solo respondo sus hermosos comentarios y ¡a leer!

Respuestas:

Vanesa-Wolf: Jajaja, si yo también reacciono así cuando actualizan un fic que me gusta. Si, veremos a un pequeño Ritsu en medio de una batalla de amor con lindas fachitas. Gracias por leer.

Beth Flores: El pequeño Ritsu rebelde aparecerá más dentro de unos capítulos, no desesperes, aunque no creo que pueda poder a Ritsu atacando a Takano, aunque puedo ponerlo en consideración.

TheUltimateAngel: Guerra de amor! Quien ganará el corazón de nuestro lindo castañito?!

Guest: Creo que no ni así lo dejaría ir, lo perseguiría por cielo, mar y tierra.

Ciel: Una feroz pelea por el amor de Ritsu que todos deseamos ver.

Anto: Apoyo a Takano al 100%! Pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir, solo porque lo amo.

Vampire White: No hay necesidad de esperar más. Nueva lectora YYYYEEEEEEIIIIII!

Amry Marques: Gracias, me gusta que te guste, yo también quiero ver un Onodera así.

-Gracias Takafumi,-le agradeció sinceramente-pero no es necesario que te pongas cursi-bromeó

-No molestes-dijo sonriéndole también

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre pláticas, bromas y planes para lograr que el necio editor declarara sus sentimientos. Realmente tenía suerte de tener tan buen amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 8

Un nuevo día empezaba y nuestros protagonistas se preparan para ir al trabajo, uno con la firme convicción de hacerle declarar al otro su amor, y el otro, bueno el más bien deseaba no tener que ver a Takano-san hoy o cualquier otro día si era posible.

Dentro del departamento de Ritsu se estaba dando una extraña discusión al respecto.

-¡Suéltame Adrian, tengo que ir a trabajar!-gritaba

-¡¿Pero mi Ritsuki, que voy a hacer aquí solito?!- Decía mientras afianzaba el agarre que mantenía en su cintura mientras se colgaba de él

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Ponte a hacer algo útil, hazte un salcita al menos! (n/a: Me acordé de mi mami OuO)

-¿Osea que me vas a abandonar, a tu mejor amigo que no has visto en dos años?

-Tú tienes la culpa por venir en época de trabajo

-¡Yo también estoy aquí por trabajo!

-Pues hazlo idiota y deja de molestar

-Está bien, al cabo que ni quería- Se soltó y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

-Ya me voy-Dijo mientras abría la puerta. _Tres, dos, uno…_

-¡No Ritchi, no me dejes!-Se lanzó nuevamente a él, pero el este ya se lo esperaba y lo pateó en la cara mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la habitación

-¡Ja! ¡Sabía qué harías eso!

-Ouch, sigues pateando duro, ¿eso era necesario?

-Harías que llegara tarde con métodos menos violentos

-OK

-Vuelvo más tarde

-Si, como sea, iré por víveres a la tienda ¿está bien?

-Sí, sabes dónde está el dinero, nos vemos más tarde

-Later, Ritchi

Revisando si su casero temporal se había ido realmente el mayor sonrió de manera maliciosa. -Oh Ritsu, no te dejaré ir tan fácil, apuesto lo que sea a que Takano está esperando terminar lo que interrumpí el otro día. Ambos van a llevarse una gran sorpresa esta tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los pensamientos de Adrian no estaban tan alejados de la realidad, de hecho tenía completamente la razón. Takano-san había pasado el resto del día planeando como mantener alejado a su casi novio de ese sujeto y en nuevas formas de conquistarlo.

Había llegado como siempre antes que los otros, pero más temprano de lo usual, tenía que preparar ciertas cosas para que todo saliera perfecto. Revisando el trabajo que tendría que realizarse hoy, se le ocurrió una idea, había un manuscrito de una autora nueva que usaba un estilo desconocido para el ojiverde, era una combinación de shojo y misterio, y estaba atrayendo un público nuevo, quienes lo leían no siempre eran chicas. (N/a: el manga no existe, me lo inventé yo)

Esto era perfecto, lo usaría como excusa para estar cerca del novato, después de eso lo arrastraría a alguna de las reuniones que tendría más tarde y al final lo llenaría de trabajo, no se había olvidado de que al final el que había aceptado la propuesta había sido el ojiverde, se merecía un fuerte castigo por ello.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al correr los minutos los demás editores fueron llegando, pero no había rastro del novato del departamento. Sin embargo, poco antes de la hora límite este llego corriendo y disculpándose

En cuanto salió por las puertas del ascensor todos guardaron silencio mientras le miraban con la boca abierta, pues este vestía de manera muy parecida al día anterior, con jeans entubados grises, una playera morado oscuro con el nombre de grupo KISS, un par de converse y nuevamente había cambiado su peinado, aunque no llevaba maquillaje esta vez.

Excluyendo a Takano, nadie más había reconocido al castaño hasta que habló disculpándose por la tardanza.

-¡Onodera llegas tarde!-le reclamó irritado, pues al parecer de algún modo aquel sujeto había vuelto a convencerlo de vestirse de aquella manera nuevamente.

-¡No es cierto!-le respondió mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba con el trabajo que ya le habían asignado.

Con el paso de los minutos las miradas no se apartaban del castaño y este comenzaba a incomodares por ello.

-¡¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer, como trabajar?!-les grito ya fastidiado. Con lo cual logró hacerlos reaccionar y que regresaran a sus asuntos avergonzados por haber sido regañados.

-Este… Richan, ¿por qué estas vestido así?-pregunto Kisa

-¿Eh, me veo mal?

-No, solo que no son las que sueles usar

-Las tenía guardadas, hace mucho que no las usaba, creo que extrañaba esta parte de mí, además de que el idiota de mi huésped casi me obligó a usarlas.

-¿Tienes un huésped Ricchan? ¿Quién es, alguien especial?-dijo con voz pícara

-Es un viejo amigo de la universidad el cual un día decidió pegárseme como lapa y ya no logré deshacerme de él.-Ambor rieron por lo último

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen el chisme para después, a trabajar!

-Si Takano-san

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas iban pasando y por el momento todo iba bien en el departamento doncella.

A la hora del almuerzo mientras todos se dirigían a la cafetería o salían a comer, nuestro castaño seguía trabajando en las montañas de papeleo que Takano le había dejado más temprano y fue cuando este decidió comenzar su plan para conquistarlo.

-Onodera ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¡¿Cómo que qué?! Estoy trabajando-respondió irritado, en realidad era demasiado y era probable que tuviera que llevar trabajo a casa.

-No, ya no-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba hacia el elevador.-Y antes de que empieces a reclamar no voy a hacerte nada, pero si no te obligo no vas a almorzar y seguramente volverás a colapsar como la semana pasada.

-Está bien, pero suéltame.

El más alto lo miro por un momento antes de aflojar el agarre lo suficiente para que el otro se liberara pero, al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no salió corriendo sino que caminó a su lado y entró con él al ascensor sin los reclamos a los cuáles ya estaba acostumbrado.

Saliendo del edificio Takano se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante al otro lado de la calle, el castaño siguiéndolo de cerca, el mayor aún no comprendía por qué el otro no decía ni pio o intentaba escapar.

Ya dentro del establecimiento y habiendo ordenado su comida, ambos se encontraron en un tenso silencio, pues aunque parecía que tenían muchas cosas que decirse, no podían encontrar las palabras cuando se encontraban juntos.

Finalmente el que se animó a romperlo fue el mayor: ¿Onodera cómo vas con el manga de Motou-sensei?

-Muy bien, las ventas de sensei han aumentado durante los dos últimos meses, de hecho Takano-san tendremos que aumentar el número de impresiones de copias para el siguiente número, las ventas del último se quedaron justas

-¿Cuántas crees que deberían imprimirse, las últimas fueron 3000 copias?

-Yo diría que 4500 o más, además de que debe revisarse la distribución a las tiendas, me di cuenta que mientras en algunas se quedaron unos cuantos tomos en otras faltaron copias.

-Eso tendrás que hablarlo con el departamento de ventas, no va a ser fácil convencerlos de imprimir esa cantidad…

La conversación siguió centrándose solo en temas de trabajo aunque la estaban disfrutando, siendo solo interrumpida cuando el mesero les llevó sus alimentos, con lo cual volvió el silencio aunque este no era para nada incómodo.

Al terminar de comer ambos volvieron a sus deberes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde comenzaba a caer y los empleados de Marukawa comenzaban a abandonar el edificio para volver a sus hogares. Memos un lindo castaño que como supuso más temprano no había podido terminar la enorme cantidad de trabajo que su jefe le había dejado.

Ritsu suspiró cansado, sabía que Takano-san se la cobraría por lo de esa noche pero no creyó que fuera tan cruel. No deseaba llevarse trabajo a casa, apenas era inicio de ciclo y quería llegar a descansar lo más que pudiera en casa, con su ruidoso inquilino de por si no sería fácil. Además Takano-san le había dejado un manga nuevo a revisar el cual era muy diferente a los que había trabajado antes y no comprendía muchas cosas, para colmo de males aunque le había preguntado a Kisa, este estaba igual de perdido que él.

- _Maldición, Takano-san es un ogro malvado que disfruta con el sufrimiento de los demás_

-¿Aún no terminas Onodera?-pregunto Takano asomándose por el hombro de Ritsu, asustándolo en el proceso.

-¡Rayos, no hagas eso, casi me da un infarto!-dijo colocando una mano sobre su pecho tratando de controlar el desbocado latir de su corazón, el cual no solo era por el susto, más bien por la cercanía del otro.

-¿Y bien, ya terminaste?-volvió a preguntar sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Aún no

-El nuevo manga que te encargue tiene un estilo bastante diferente al que acostumbramos trabajar, no sabes cómo revisarlo ¿verdad?

-…No

-¿Bueno y por qué no me pediste ayuda?

-Estabas ocupado con una junta y no quise molestarte

El mayor tomo la barbilla de Ritsu y haciendo que sus miradas conectaran le dijo: Jamás estaré muy ocupado para ti.-El ojiverde no pudo responder a ello más que con un gran sonrojo.

-Cá-cállate

Takano sonrió con la reacción del más chico. _En serio es tan lindo, el aspecto de chico rebelde solo lo hace ver más adorable._

-Ritsu hoy cenarás conmigo

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Y yo cuando accedí a ello?!

-¿Quieres ayuda o no?

-Grr, está bien

-Recoge tus cosas y vámonos. Si no te apresuras te castigaré.

Motivado por el último comentario de su jefe el castaño se apresuró a seguir al mayor hacia el elevador.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino a los departamentos transcurrió en silencio dentro del auto de Takano. Ritsu le había mandado a un mensaje a Adrian para avisar que no llegaría a cenar por cuestiones de trabajo, y aunque este le replicó bastante, al final consiguió aplacarlo.

Ya en su piso Takano se preocupó por si el castaño trataba de huir, pero este solo lo acompañó en silencio. Cuando entraron al departamento del más alto, el castaño dudó un momento si seguirlo pero tragándose sus miedos lo siguió adentro. _Es solo trabajo y una cena, no pasará nada malo ¿verdad?_ (n.a: Pobre ingenuo e inocente Ritsu)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer

Realmente lamento la espera tan larga

Capítulo 9 ya en producción

Besos y abrazos para todos

Chaito

Psycho Doll-Yolo


	9. Chapter 9

Lo prometido es deuda, tardé más de lo que esperaba pero aquí está: capítulo 9!

Sakamaky takumy: No sé si a veces Ritsu es muy tonto o inocente. Quizas me odien por esto pero nunca me terminó de agradar, lo entiendo y todo y tiene ahora un lido romance con Kirishima, pero aún así no lo perdono por hacer sentir mal a mi Ritsuki. Pero son cosas mías, por eso dije: Hey Yokosawa no es malo, solo se preocupa por su amigo, así que Yokosawa será un gran apoyo para Takano.

Ciel: Es cierto, Ritsu es adorable no importa por donde se mire

-Diálogos-

' _Pensamientos'_

 _ **Flashback**_

Inglés

El camino a los departamentos transcurrió en silencio dentro del auto de Takano. Ritsu le había mandado a un mensaje a Adrian para avisar que no llegaría a cenar por cuestiones de trabajo, y aunque este le replicó bastante, al final consiguió aplacarlo.

Ya en su piso Takano se preocupó por si el castaño trataba de huir, pero este solo lo acompañó en silencio. Cuando entraron al departamento del más alto, el castaño dudó un momento si seguirlo pero tragándose sus miedos lo siguió adentro. Es solo trabajo y una cena, no pasará nada malo ¿verdad? (n.a: Pobre ingenuo e inocente Ritsu)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 9

Después de que Ritsu saliera a trabajar Adrian intentó limpiar un poco más el departamento del otro. La palabra clave es intentó, pues en realidad solo cambió un par de cosas de un lado a otro, y desordenó un poco los libros que habían acomodado el día anterior. La verdad es que en cuestión de cuidarse a sí mismos, la limpieza y el orden, ambos eran un completo desastre, era una de las cosas que ambos tenían en común, aunque se marcaba más en el británico.

Siendo ambos de familias acomodadas, ninguno en su juventud o infancia habían aprendido a mantenerse por sí solos, pues siempre había alguien que cocinaba, limpiaba y organizaba sus vidas por ellos.

Todo cambió cuando durante su adolescencia en un acto de rebeldía se mudó de la casa de sus padres a un departamento rentado con SU dinero, no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo el títere de sus padres que pudieran manejar a su antojo. Esa fue una mala época para él pues al verse por fin libre del yugo de sus progenitores se dedicó a las fiestas y al alcohol.

Durante esa época también conoció a la persona que le daría a su mundo una vuelta de 180° y le daría sentido a su vida. Fue de hecho en una de esas fiestas de mala reputación que lo conoció, ambos habían ido simplemente a buscar algo que les permitiera olvidar momentáneamente sus penas y ambos despertaron en la cama del británico a la mañana siguiente.

Ninguno hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo era un acostón más para ellos, el otro solo recogió sus ropas y se fue sin decir alguna palabra. Ninguno esperaba verse nuevamente, así que fue una sorpresa para ambos encontrarse en la siguiente fiesta, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente…donde no desaprovechaban para pasar un buen rato juntos (n/a: If you know what I mean 7u7). Además también se habían encontrado en los patios y pasillos de la universidad en varias ocasiones.

Hasta que una noche durante una de las pocas fiestas "normales" a las que a veces iba, por fin entabló una conversación con aquel chico.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Estaba completa y absolutamente aburrido. Había ido a aquel antro a buscar a alguien para pasar la noche, pero hasta ahora no había aparecido alguien que valiera la pena y este lugar era legal así que no había mucha probabilidad de encontrar algo con lo que divertirse un rato.**_

 _ **Estaba considerando dar fin a la noche cuando sus ojos captaron a un lindo castaño con hermosos ojos verde olivo, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro con botas estilo militar, cadenas, pantalones rasgados y una camiseta con la frase Fuck you y maquillaje.**_

 _ **Lo reconoció en seguida, había dormido con él en varias ocasiones después de esas reuniones para nada legales y lo había visto en la escuela, sabía que estudiaba Administración puesto que lo había visto en dirección al edificio donde daban las clases, lo sabía pues él estudiaba economía y su edificio estaba al lado.**_

 _ **Nunca había hablado en realidad, pero viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y que el otro chico parecía estar igual de aburrido que él decidió acercarse, quien sabe tal vez podría convencerlo de acostarse otra vez con él sin el uso de alguna sustancia rara de por medio.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hola lindura, ciertamente no esperaba verte en este lugar**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres idiota? Y no me llames lindura**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Qué carácter, yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Y sobre lo que quiero, me gustaría que tú y yo nos divirtiéramos un rato, dulzura.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Piérdete imbécil**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Vamos ojos verdes, sé que lo disfrutarás tanto como las otras veces**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No has de haber sido tan bueno puesto que no lo recuerdo**_ _ **\- dijo el más bajo sin mucho interés.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Eso es cruel caramelito, has lastimado mi pobre corazón**_ _ **\- respondió dramáticamente colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Consiguiendo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al otro.**_

 _ **Sin darse cuenta por primera vez entablaron una conversación sin alcohol o drogas de por medio.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Oye, he estado llamándote ángel de ojos verdes desde la primera vez que te vi ¿cuál es tu nombre?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Enserio? Yo te he estado llamando idiota del pelo teñido todo este tiempo y creo que prefiero dejarlo así en realidad**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Eres malvado, me agradas ángel negro**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tú a mí no, deja de llamarme así**_ _ **¡baka!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Así que eres japonés, supongo que eres estudiante de intercambio, sin ofender pero no lo pareces. Y si quieres que deje de llamarte de esa manera dime tu nombre, corazón.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Vete al diablo. Con respecto a mi aspecto mi abuela es británica y yo saque los genes de ese lado de la familia. Y hablando de ello, la estructura de tu cara no parece británica.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Alto ahí preciosura, qué tú me hables sobre tu pasado, no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No tienes que, tus facciones son arias, probablemente tu familia tiene raíces alemanas.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Co-cómo lo…?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Y te diré algo más, tu familia es de clase alta y tiene dinero, mucho dinero.**_

 _ **Al oír eso último su rostro se endureció, genial otro imbecil que solo se le acercaba por dinero.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Así ¿tú cómo sabes eso?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tampoco es como si lo disimularas, estarías en la quiebra con todo lo que gastas en las fiestas. Además sobre todo tu lenguaje corporal te delató. Cuando entras a un lugar no importa cuál sea, actúas como si perteneciera y como si las otras personas solo fueran insectos inferiores a ti.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tú haces lo mismo.**_

 _ **El castaño no respondió sólo se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse dejándolo con la duda.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de aquella vez quedó intrigado por aquel lindo chico castaño con unas preciosas joyas como ojos y una boca capaz de avergonzar al más rudo marinero (se enteró de eso cuando en una de esas reuniones alguien trató de pasarse de listo con él, además de gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir le había dado tremenda paliza a aquel idiota que hasta a él le dio lástima, no la verdad no).

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que pudiera hablar con él otra vez, pues aunque lo había visto en un par de fiestas no pudo reunir el valor para acercársele, no comprendía como es que un extraño con el cual se había acostado un par de veces y solo habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras, lo había leído tan fácil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Bien, esto es ridículo. ¡¿Cómo puede tener miedo de acercarse al ángel de ojos verdes?!**_

 _ **¡Ja! Miedo, por supuesto que no tenía miedo ¿por qué habría de tenerle miedo a un chico mucho más bajo y débil que él?**_

 _ **Solo era precaución porque dicho ángel había podido ver detrás de su máscara de chico malo y adivinara que provenía de una familia adinerada, ¡eso es! Seguramente solamente estaba adivinando y él de idiota va y se lo confirma.**_

 _ **Bueno, dos pueden jugar ese juego. Después de todo el castaño nunca le había confirmado o negado el último comentario que le había hecho. Ocultaba algo, y él lo averiguaría.**_

 _ **Lo que le llevaba a la situación actual.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Acaso dije o hice algo que te hiciera pensar que ahora somos amigos?**_ _ **-pregunto un muy irritado castaño de ojos verdes.**_

 _ **Hace unos momentos el británico se había sentado junto a él en mismo banco en la universidad.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Oh, vamos! Haces sonar como que no aprecias mi compañía, amor**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No lo hago**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Eres malo, actuabas más amable en la fiesta**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Había bebido**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No lo suficiente diría yo**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Hay alguna razón por la cual sigas aquí haciéndome perder el tiempo?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No sabía que fueras aficionado a la lectura**_ _ **\- dijo ignorando la pregunta del otro**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tú no sabes nada sobre mí**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tú tampoco y al parecer pudiste descubrir mi secreto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Si usas palabras tales como aficionado no esperes que siga como secreto por mucho tiempo**_

 _ **-**_ _ **El Conde de Montecristo, es un buen libro**_

 _ **El menor rodo los ojos ante el cambio de tema taaan sutil del otro (sarcasmo activado). –**_ _ **Si yo lo estoy leyendo por supuesto que lo es**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Que modesto eres**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Muérete**_

 _ **-**_ _ **En fin solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que me gustaría que una ricura como tú me acompañara a almorzar**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué pretendes?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Nada, ¿tengo que tramar algo para invitarte a salir?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Si**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Solo acompáñame, iremos a un restaurante normal**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No es gracioso**_ _ **-dijo el ojiverde enfurruñado**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_ __

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Cierra la boca, o me largo!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ok, ya me callo**_ _ **\- dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa-**_ _ **solo que nunca me esperé que no supieras como ordenar en un restaurante de comida rápida**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No, pero eso solo me confirma que tú también eres de una familia bien acomodada ¿no es así?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Tú como sabes ordenar en estas cosas?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Yo soy simplemente un genio**_ _ **-el ojiverde solo enarcó una ceja como contestación.-**_ _ **Llevo mucho tiempo escapando de casa, era eso o morir de hambre**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No sabes cocinar**_ _ **-no era una pregunta**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tú tampoco**_ _ **\- replicó el otro haciendo un puchero**_

 _ **El castaño no pudo evitarlo, el mayor se veía ridículo, comenzó a reír, a lo que el otro respondió de la misma manera, pronto ambos luchaban por respirar mientras reían a carcajadas por un motivo que solo ellos sabían.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A partir de ese día su relación mejoró cada vez más, ya fuera en fiestas o en la universidad se seguían encontrando y aprovechaban para conversar sobre trivialidades, aunque siempre era el mayor quien buscaba al ojiverde, este siempre se comportaba de manera algo distante y además de que ninguno de los dos revelaba información personal. A pesar de todo, una amistad empezaba a nacer entre ambos. La cual poco a poco se iba profundizando cada vez más.

¿Cuándo fue que ese sentimiento cambió a uno más profundo?

No supo cuándo o cómo fue que pasó. Tal vez lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, o después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, o desde esa primera vez que habló con él y él pudo leerlo como un libro abierto. No supo cuando pasó, pero si supo cuándo se dio cuenta.

Cuándo vio a su precioso ángel de ojos verdes yaciendo pálido en aquella cama de hospital.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Estaba sentado en una silla dentro de una habitación del Hospital Central de Londres. Hace unas horas lo habían llamado a mitad de la noche el reactor de la universidad para informarle que un compañero quien lo había puesto como contacto de emergencia.**_

 _ **Al principio creyó que se había equivocado de número, no tenía amistades en el campus, además, él no era una persona que se pueda llamar confiable, y si bien sus compañeros no conocían sus actividades extracurriculares, lo sospechaban bastante.**_

 _ **Pero toda duda se borró de su mente y el miedo lo invadió cuando el rector le dio la descripción del chico en cuestión, se trataba de su pequeño y lindo ángel de ojos verdes.**_

 _ **Estaba asustado, no, esa palabra se quedaba corta, estaba completamente aterrorizado de perder a su lindo ángel. Temía perderlo, temía no volver a escuchar esa risa a su parecer encantadora, no escuchar nuevamente esos comentarios sarcásticos y hasta cierto punto groseros, no ver su sonrojo al llamarlo por apodos cursis, su ceño fruncido casi todo el tiempo. Pero lo que más extrañaría serían esos preciosos ojos olivos que brillaban cual joyas y mostraban cada una de las emociones de su portador, sus ojos fueron lo primero que le atrajo al verlo, lo primero que amó de él.**_

 _ **Adrian se sorprendió de sus pensamientos ¿amor? ¿Realmente amaba a la primera persona a quien había considerado su amigo?**_

 _ **Pero mientras le daba más vueltas al asunto solo podía darse cuenta de qué tan grande era el sentimiento que albergaba por el pelicastaño. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? No tenía idea. Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Daba gracias a Dios porque el aún no lo había perdido.**_

 _ **Adrian volteó a su derecha, hacia la cama en donde se encontraba el menor descansando, no se había movido de su lado desde que lo llevaron a la habitación después de salir del quirófano.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tal parece que siempre estás un paso delante mío, mi ángel. No sé cómo hiciste para conseguir mi nombre y teléfono. Al parecer ganaste nuestro pequeño juego**_ _ **-Comentó con tristeza.**_

 _ **Onodera Ristu**_

 _ **Por fin tenía el nombre de aquel chico que le había robado el corazón, aunque le hubiera gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias. En cierta forma le gustaba, era un nombre lindo acorde con el menor.**_

 _ **No podía esperar a que despertara para molestarlo nuevamente, no podía esperar a regañarlo por semejante estupidez, no podía esperar para declararle sus sentimientos, abrazarlo y cuidarle. No podía esperar para que despertara.**_

" _ **Por favor Ritsu, despierta."**_

 _ **Adrian se puso alerta de repente, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos aquellos bellos ojos comenzaron a abrirse, parpadearon confundidos antes de fijarse en la otra única persona dentro de la habitación .**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Dónde estoy?**_ _ **\- Pregunto el más joven**_

 _ **-**_ _ **En el Hospital Central de Londres, te trajeron poco después de medianoche**_

 _ **Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos hasta que el mayor se atrevió a romperlo:**_ _ **¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Ritsu?**_

 _ **Este desvió la mirada incapaz de ver al otro: -**_ _ **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No me cambies el tema ¡¿Qué rayos intentabas hacer?!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Creo que eso es demasiado obvio**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Contéstame!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Eso no es asunto tuyo**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡¿Qué no es asunto mío?! ¡Eres mi único y mejor amigo, claro que es asunto mío!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tú no eres nada para mí**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué pusiste mi número como contacto de emergencia de la universidad, eh?**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Mírame**_

 _ **Ritsu no lo hizo, no podría soportar la mirada de rechazo del otro.**_

 _ **-Ritsu por favor, mírame-Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas haciendo que sus miradas conectaran.**_

 _ **Ritsu se sorprendió al ver la mirada comprensiva y preocupada del otro, aunque había algo en ella que no lograba descifrar. Por su parte Adrian ya no podía contenerse al ver los ojos llorosos del contrario, se veía tan pequeño, tan indefenso, contrario a la actitud segura y malhumorada que solía tomar, sumado al sentimiento de angustia que aún no se disipaba en su pecho por casi perderlo, Adrian hizo algo que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos nunca había hecho.**_

 _ **Lo besó.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era curioso que a pesar de que habían tenido sexo varias veces jamás se habían besado.

Desafortunadamente Ritsu no aceptó sus sentimientos. Sin embargo su amistad se fortaleció aún más pues fue entonces cuando ambos decidieron abrir sus corazones y rebelar las penas que acongojaban sus corazones.

Fue cuando por primera vez Adrian supo de Saga Masamune. Y lo odió, lo odió con toda su alma por hacer llorar a su ángel. Lo odió porque él había tenido el corazón del castaño en la palma de su mano para luego destrozarlo. Lo odió porque por su culpo los bellos ojos de Ritsu siempre mostraban esa sombra de tristeza, aún en las pocas situaciones en las que sonreía.

Y aun así lo agradecía porque si no jamás habría podido conocerlo y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

Ambos estaban rotos, lo supo desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero él quería repararlo. Quería recoger las piezas y luego volver a reconstruirlo, sabía que no sería fácil que nada sería igual y que realmente jamás conocería realmente al Ritsu de antes. Pero quería hacerlo quería que esas esmeraldas volvieran a brillar con amor y sin miedos, aún si no lo veían a él.

No fue para nada sencillo. Ambos se equivocaron, ambos rieron y lloraron, apoyándose en el otro mientras trataban de aquel profundo abismo en el que los dos se hallaban metidos. Pues si bien él puede decir que fue quien rearmó al castaño, este hizo lo mismo por él. Le dio un significado y un motivo a su vida llenando el espacio vacío que siempre había sentido en su pecho.

Sin embargo, aunque ambos armaros sus vidas nuevamente y hubo un largo tiempo en el que estuvieron separados (por su propia sanidad mental y emocional), nunca pudo borrar el amor que sentía por Ritsu, si bello ángel de preciosos ojos olivo.

Por eso cuando supo sobre Takano y como este había jurado que lograría que Ritsu se enamoraría de él supo que tenía que actuar ahora. (n/a. Adrian tavía NO sabe que Saga y Takano son la misma persona. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que el castaño no lo mandara de buenas a primeras al carajo, además de romperle unos cuantos huesos y una demanda por acoso sexual. Lo cual significaba que este por fin estaba abriendo su corazón después de 10 años y tal vez, en esta ocasión tendría una oportunidad. Lo quería para él y no permitiría que alguien más obtuviera el amor del ojiverde sin luchar. Incluso si al final no era suyo, se aseguraría de que ese hombre y cualquier otro que buscara el afecto de su amado, supiera que no le sería para nada fácil.

Prepárate Takano Masamune porque Adrian Dust no se rendirá sin dar pelea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Qué le pareció?_

 _Fue bueno, fue malo? Quiero conocer su opinión_

 _Doy gracias a los que siguen mi historia, no he abandonado, no lo haré, así me tarde años (que no espero, no se asusten) terminaré esta historia_

 _No se sí se fijaron que la primera salida de Adrian y Ritsu se parece a la cita de Saga y Oda. Lo hice así a propósito no fue ningún error._

 _Espero sus lindos comentarios, ustedes me inspiran_

 _Chaíto_

 _Psycho Doll-Yolo_


	10. Chapter 10

-Diálogos-

 _'_ _Pensamientos'_

 ** _Flashback_**

Inglés

Por eso cuando supo sobre Takano y como este había jurado que lograría que Ritsu se enamoraría de él supo que tenía que actuar ahora. (n/a. Adrian tavía NO sabe que Saga y Takano son la misma persona). Le sorprendió de sobremanera que el castaño no lo mandara de buenas a primeras al carajo, además de romperle unos cuantos huesos y una demanda por acoso sexual. Lo cual significaba que este por fin estaba abriendo su corazón después de 10 años y tal vez, en esta ocasión tendría una oportunidad. Lo quería para él y no permitiría que alguien más obtuviera el amor del ojiverde sin luchar. Incluso si al final no era suyo, se aseguraría de que ese hombre y cualquier otro que buscara el afecto de su amado, supiera que no le sería para nada fácil.

Prepárate Takano Masamune porque Adrian Dust no se rendirá sin dar pelea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 10

 **Nadie ama a Onodera Ritsu.**

 **Toda la vida he hecho lo que se supone que debía de hacer, lo que todos esperaban de mí. No he sido más que una marioneta que los demás manejan a su antojo, usándome para sus propios propósitos.**

 **Nunca he tenido una vida realmente, mi existencia siempre se limitó a complacer los deseos y satisfacer los estándares que me han sido impuestos desde que tengo memoria.**

 **Desde que soy un niño he tenido en claro una cosa, nadie ama a Onodera Ritsu.**

 **Las personas solo ven al heredero de la editorial Onodera, a alguien que podría tener lo que quisiera con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Y ellos solo se acercan o alejan por ello.**

 **Los que se acercan solo ven la oportunidad de sacar algún beneficio de relacionarse con la familia Onodera, una de las más adineradas de Tokio. Solo quieren dinero, solo buscan un mayor estatus, solo ven por sí mismos.**

 **Mis padres no son diferentes. Ellos solo me tuvieron para conseguir un heredero que se encargara de los negocios de la familia para cuando mi padre desee retirarse. Mi madre buscaba a un heredero el cual comprometer con la hija de alguna otra familia acaudalada y conseguir subir aún más su estatus dentro de la alta sociedad.**

 **An-chan fue la persona a quien mis padres eligieron para unir mi vida con ella y así continuar con el apellido Onodera, compromiso en el cual mi opinión no fue requerida ni tomada en cuenta.**

 **Si bien An-chan y yo éramos amigos antes del asunto del compromiso, cuando nuestros padres lo establecieron ella cambió. Ella actuaba mucha más demandante y exigente, hablando todo el tiempo de la vida que ella planeaba para nosotros, mi madre apoyándola en todo momento, diciéndome que el amor era solo un cuento para niños y que solo existía en los libros que tanto atesoro. An-chan es igual a ellos.**

 **Nadie ama a Onodera Ritsu.**

 **Los que se alejan también lo hacen por la razón de llevar mi apellido**

 **Ya sea por miedo o celos, por sus inseguridades u odio, aquellas personas que no se acercan, hacen lo contario y me evitan.**

 **Ellos creen que soy alguien presuntuoso, engreído y egoísta que al haber nacido en mi posición he tenido cualquier cosa que he deseado. Que soy arrogante y considero a todos los demás como basura inferior por no tener mi estatus social.**

 **Nadie ama a Onodera Ritsu**

 **Por años no tuve problemas con seguir con aquella vida, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que era feliz, engañándome a mí mismo. Me había resignado a cumplir con la vida que otros ya habían planeado para mí, después de todo, yo no tenía deseos o aspiraciones propias.**

 **Pero todo eso cambió cuando lo conocí a él: Saga Masamune.**

 **Sonará muy infantil, pero desde el primer momento en que lo conocí me enamoré a primera vista, no pude dejar de pensar en cuanto quería estar con él.**

 **El día en que Sempai me invitó a salí fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. Sempai estaba dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, una que yo no pensaba desperdiciar, es por eso que a Sempai jamás le revelé mi verdadero nombre, no quería que me dejara o se quedara conmigo por conveniencia como hacían los demás. Yo quería que me amara por ser yo.**

 **Estaba acostumbrado a usar una máscara todo el tiempo, mostrando a otros lo que deseaban y esperaban ver, sin embargo, con Sempai… yo quería que amara al verdadero yo, por eso siempre me mostré como era en realidad, un chico tímido, inocente y completamente devoto a él.**

 **Cada día que pasaba a su lado me sentía más feliz, no podía evitar la tonta sonrisa de enamorado y ese sonrojo que aparecían en mi rostro cuando pensaba en él, es decir, casi todo el tiempo.**

 **El día en que nos volvimos uno por primera vez me sentí completo, el espacio vacío que siempre había sentido en mi pecho desapareció junto todo lo demás, de lo único que era consciente era de Sempai, de sus manos, sus labios, la forma en que se movía dentro de mí con posesividad pero con gentileza al mismo tiempo.**

 **Las veces que le siguieron solo confirmaron lo que ya sabía. Saga-sempai era el indicado, quería vivir el resto de mi vida con él, dormir todas las noches con él y despertar a su lado cada mañana, apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles y celebrar juntos los felices. Todo era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.**

 **Y como todo sueño, desafortunadamente acabó y se transformó en una horrible pesadilla.**

 **Estaba atardeciendo, ambos descansábamos después de haber unido nuestros cuerpos una vez más, la última vez. Estaba decidido, le contaría a Sempai la verdad, le diría mi nombre real, le contaría todo. Sabía que tal vez se enojaría, que no sería fácil que nos aceptaran, pero creí que ambos podríamos pasar todos los obstáculos mientras estuviéramos juntos. Porque con él no tenía nada que temer, porque yo lo amaba y el a mí. O al menos eso creí.**

 **-¿Sempai, tú me amas?**

 **Su respuesta nunca me la esperé. Sempai se rio.**

 **Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron mi cabeza en tan solo un segundo, mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos y mi alma se desgarraba.**

 ** _'_** ** _¿Se burló de mí?_**

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _¿Hice algo mal?_**

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _No entiendo_**

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _¿Acaso ya sabía quién era yo en realidad?_**

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _¿Solo jugó conmigo?_**

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _No, él no sabía ¿verdad?_**

 ** _¡¿POR QUÉ?!'_**

 **En aquel momento me di cuenta, el que nadie me amara no era por culpa de ser un Onodera, era mi culpa, era por ser como soy. Algo debía de haber malo en mí que ni usando otro nombre y mostrándome tal cual soy, no había logrado nada más que jugaran con mis sentimientos.**

 **No deje que se siguiera burlando, solo lo paté lo más fuerte que pude, recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban, corrí y seguí corriendo hasta que colapse en un parque muy lejos de ahí.**

 **Regresé a mi casa a altas horas de la madrugada, donde en la oscuridad de mi habitación por fin deje salir el dolor que sentía en forma de fuerte sollozos que salían de mi boca y gruesas lágrimas que empapaban mis mejillas. Lloré por lo que parecieron horas hasta que caí dormido.**

 **Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie. A mis padres no le importó, ya sospechaban que salía con alguien y verme en ese estado solo significaba que me habían dejado y los planes que habían dispuesto para mi vida no se verían interrumpidos.**

 **Enfurecí ante tal pensamiento. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a estar felices con mi sufrimiento?! ¡Soy su hijo! Pero ya sé que para ellos no era más que una herramienta para su conveniencia.**

 **Bueno ¡NO MÁS!**

 **Estaba harto de ser la marioneta que todos manejaban a su antojo.**

 **¡Y qué si nadie lograba amarme realmente!**

 **No necesitaba de nadie, había estado muy bien antes de… no, ni siquiera volvería a pensar en él. No lo merecía.**

 **No volvería a enamorase de alguien más, eso solo le daría armas a otra persona para destruirle.**

 **Bien él aún no lo está, roto en un millón de partes sí, pero podría reconstruiría las piezas y se convertiría en un Onodera Ritsu que no dejaría que nadie se le acercara a lo suficiente como para volver a lastimarle.**

 **Nadie ama a Onodera Ritsu. Pero él tampoco volvería a amar nuevamente.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ritsu despertó con un sobresalto. Ese sueño… ¿Que no había una noche en la que pudiera dormir en tranquilidad? Al parecer no. Suspiró mientras frotaba sus ojos con ambas manos.

No tenía buenos recuerdos de aquella época en realidad. Después de huir a Inglaterra la mayoría de sus memorias estaban borrosas pues su vida se basaba en asistir a las clases suficientes para pasar, salir a alguna fiesta o antro, embriagarse o drogarse hasta perder la consciencia y acostarse con la primera persona medianamente atractiva con la sé que cruzara. Se había hundido en una profunda depresión de la cual le había costado mucho salir y todo se lo debía a Adrian en realidad.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar al hiperactivo rubio fuera de su departamento, forzando su entrada nuevamente en su vida. Después de que ambos se graduaran y él hubiera regresado a Japón se había vuelto difícil seguir con la misma camaradería que habían tenido durante la universidad, las visitas eran escasas ya que sus vacaciones rara vez coincidían y aunque las llamadas, cartas y videochats eran regulares simplemente no era lo mismo.

En cierta forma era de esperarse del pelilargo hacer algo tan impulsivo como renunciar a su trabajo y mudarse al otro lado del mundo sin hacer más preparativos para su llegada que el dinero suficiente para el taxi. Sip, ese era completamente el idiota que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, llegando a tales extremos para cumplir con su promesa.

Promesa.

A pesar de que no era el mismo adolescente sufrido de hace tantos años, hasta el momento no había roto la promesa que se había hecho esa fatídica noche. A pesar de que tantas cosas habían cambiado la promesa de no volver a enamorarse había sido la contante en su vida. O… al menos así había sido antes de encontrarse nuevamente con él.

Takano Masamune, antes Saga Masamune.

La misma persona que lo había roto el corazón hace tanto tiempo, juraba que todo había sido un malentendido y que volvería a hacer que el castaño le declarara su amor nuevamente.

Bueno eso no sucedería.

Sería tonto dejarse engañar por la misma persona otra vez, no importaban las miles de promesas que el mayor le hacía todos los días mirándole con sus hermosos ojos avellana, susurrándole suavemente al oído, mientras lo rodeaba con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos y sentía como este se adentraba gentil pero fuertemente en su interior una y otra vez hasta llevarlo a la locura…

 _'_ _¡ALTO AHÍ RITSU, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!'_

El castaño miró alrededor tratando de distraerse de aquellos pensamientos. Un momento… esa no era su habitación.

Un suave ruido a izquierda le hizo voltear para descubrir para su "horror" que nuevamente se encontraba en la cama de su jefe y este se encontraba dormido a su lado.

-¡AAAHHHH!- grito el castaño que al tratar de levantarse con tantas prisas se cayó de la cama.

-Tsk, que ruidoso eres-gruñó el Takano al haberse despertado con el grito del otro.

-Ta-Ta-Ta-Takano-san ¿Qué-qué rayos pasó anoche?

-Nada en realidad, solo que declaraste tu amor por mí.

-¡Takano-san!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? son las cinco de la mañana

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-No hicimos nada si es lo que te estás preguntando

-No te creo

-Si lo hubiéramos hecho no podrías ponerte de pie idiota

-Eh…

-Te quedaste dormido como a medianoche mientras trabajábamos y te traje a la cama, solo dormimos

-Me hubieras despertado

-No quise, te veías adorable

-No digas tonterías

-Es la verdad

-Bueno, gracias Takano-san, pero ya debo irme

-¿Por qué? No has dormido más que cinco horas, mejor regresa a la cama. O si ya estás despierto ¿no quieres pasar el rato de otra forma?

-¡Callate! Me voy-respondió tratando de no mirarlo para que no viera el sonrojo el sus mejillas al recordar los pensamientos que había tenido antes.

-¿Cuándo reconocerás que me amas?

-¡Nunca! ¡Eso jamás pasará!-fue lo último que escucho el mayor antes de oír la puerta del frente cerrarse.

-Ritsu ¿lograré que me vuelvas a amar tanto como yo lo hago algún día?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto el castaño se encontraba frente a su puerta preguntándose cómo le iba a hacer para entrar sin que su huésped se diera cuenta de la hora a la que estaba llegando.

 _'_ _Esto es ridículo, soy un hombre adulto no tengo que darle explicaciones de porque llego tan tarde'_

Sin embargo, aun así abrió la puerta y entró caminando de puntitas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Con suerte se inquilino estaría ya dormido y no lo notaría.

Pero claro la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-escucho mientras las luces se prendían sorpresivamente.

-¡Dios Adrian! No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me da un infarto-dijo el castaño colocando una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su ritmo cardiaco por el susto que le provocó el otro.

-No me has respondido ¿Dónde estabas Ritsu?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

El más bajo trago saliva, que lo llamara por su nombre nunca era buena señal. Su amigo estaba realmente enojado.

-T-te dije que estaría trabajando

-¿En casa de Takano hasta esta hora?

-Ehh, si, ya sabes que es mi jefe y estábamos muy ocupados

-Claro y las actividades en la cama han de haber hecho que perdieras la noción del tiempo. ¿El sexo ahora cuenta cómo horas extras?

Ente eso el ojiverde comenzó a enfadarse. –Discúlpame ¿qué está insinuando?

-¡Contéstame!

-¡Yo nunca me he acostado con alguien por algún beneficio, creí que me conocías mejor! ¡Y no hicimos nada!

-¡Tu cabello solo se ve así después de levantarte! ¡Creí que al menos me ibas a dar una oportunidad!

-¡Te la estoy dando imbécil, ya te dije que no hicimos nada, solo me quedé dormido y Takano-san aprovecho para llevarme a la cama! ¡Pero SOLO dormimos acabo de despertar y vine enseguida!

-¿Es… es la verdad?

-¡Si! Pero no voy a perder el tiempo tratando de convencerte si no confías en mí. Me voy a la cama.-dijo antes de caminar hacia su habitación.

-Ristu espera-dijo sosteniéndolo por la manga de su playera-Yo… lo siento, enserio.

-Estoy cansado Adrian, hablémoslo en la mañana, por favor.-suspiró el castaño.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches.-dijo liberándolo.

-Buenas noches.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Siento mucho la tardanza_

 _Cap 11 ya en producción_

 _Psycho Doll-Yolo_


End file.
